Want, Take
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: At a bar, Seth Rollins sees something he likes. That thing he likes is Dean Ambrose. Dean is in a relationship, but being as arrogant as he is Seth doesn't care, when Seth wants something, he takes it. But it may not be as easy as he thinks. Ambrollins AU. Some Ambrowens. [FIXED]
1. Chapter 1

Want,Take - Chapter 1:

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were at their usual club. It was their favorite one and they went to it weekly. Roman hadn't really felt like going but his best friend had insisted saying that he needed "a beer to drink and a person to fuck." Seth was a total player. He never was one to have anything more than a one night stand.

"So Seth have you found a guy to fuck?" Roman asked mockingly as he watched the two toned man sit back on the stool. He very well knew Seth hadn't found anyone. If he did, he'd probably be grinning like an idiot.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Look, big guy, this is probably a huge step for me to take but I need someone for more than one night" Seth admitted like it was not the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't say?" Roman replied sarcastically. "Look everybody Seth Rollins has finally thought about having a relationship with someone!" Roman fakely announced to the

"Still for just sex, though" Seth said, matter-a-factly. Roman shook his head at his friend.

A few uneventful minutes later passed until...

A dirty blonde wearing light blue skinny jeans, showing off his ass, a grey wifebeater, a baseball cap worn backwards with his curly dirty blonde hair sticking out, and some high top black Chuck Taylors entered the bar.

He was so fucking sexy and 'I'm gonna get me some ass' was Seths first thought until he saw that the sexy dirty blonde was holding hands with another man. The man was quite large, his short brown hair was spiked up, matching his neatly trimmed beard. He was average height. Seth was visibly taller than him. So was the dirty blonde male; however, he was much thinner.

"Roman, do you see that blonde piece of sexy ass?" Seth did not taking his eyes off of him.

Roman rolled his eyes. Of course he saw him. Everyone's attention was on him and only him. "Yes, Seth I do but he seems to have a boyfriend."

Seth scoffed "Bro, I don't fucking care. I'm Seth Fucking Rollins, I want something, I take it" Seth came off as very arrogant, which he was but he wasn't an obnoxious person.

"Well here he comes. Claim your prize, man." Roman patted the two toned man on his back.

The blonde and his boyfriend came and sat down right next to Roman and Seth.

"Kev! I love this song! C'mon let's dance!" The blonde said to his boyfriend, rather excitedly getting up and holding his boyfriends hands.

"Alright, Dean" The blondes boyfriend said as he was getting up.

"Roman, the sexy ass blondes name is Dean. Fuck even his name is sexy." Seth said staring at Deans ass as he walked with his boyfriend to the dance floor. Seth resembled a fangirl who was obsessed with her favorite characters every move.

"Rollins, you're ridiculous" Roman took a sip of his beer and guilty watched the blonde, well Dean, dance with his boyfriend as well.

They watched as Dean swayed his hips while his boyfriends hands were gripping his ass. Dean then turned around and was grinding his ass up against his boyfriends hard on dick earning whistles around the club from men.

Seth bit his lip. Man was he envious. He was nearly fully hard. "Roman bro, I fucking need him." Seths eyes were glued to Dean.

"Good luck with that. You're not the only one, but he has a boyfriend who he's gonna go home with and who's probably gonna fuck him." Roman said, like the know-it-all he was. He obviously wasn't wrong but Seth was in denial.

"Shut up, Rome. Like I said before, I want, I take." Seths stubbornness was getting the best of him, like usual.

Dean and his boyfriend returned to their seats. They ordered some drinks and talked a bit, the whole time they were talking, Deans boyfriend was touching him all over. It kind of pissed Seth off, then again Seth would probably do the same thing, so who was he to talk? Right?

Dean and Kevin were just talking when Kevin's phone rung.

"Oh, I gotta take this. I'll be right back, babe." Kevin gave Dean a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, Kev" Dean said non-enthusiastically as he sipped his beer.

Some guys took that as a sign to go for Dean, but Seth flipped them off, as some of them were his friends. Seth had to go for it. 'Want. Take' was all that went through his head in that moment.

"Hey blondey" Seth said, although he knew his name, he didn't want to seem creepy for "overhearing".

Dean turned around to face Seth "Hey two-toned." He replied.

Seth chuckled. Sexy ass had a smartass attitude and a sense of humor. Seth could deal with that. No problem.

"I thought we were naming each other's hair colors" Dean said smiling. Gosh. That fucking smile and he has fucking dimples. Could he get any sexier?

"Well how about I get to know your real name?" Seth asked, smoothly.

"Why would I tell you that, Mr. Two-toned?" Dean asked, playing hard to get.

Well, Seth can play too. "I feel like I kind of deserve it with you making me watch that show you put on."

"You mean you didn't enjoy it?" Dean put his hand on his heart, feigning hurt.

"I mean...I guess so" Seth said, teasingly.

Dean playfully rolled his eyes. "Well if you must know, Mr. Two-Toned, it's Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"Dean Ambrose. Sexy. It fits you well. Alright Dean, well my name is Seth. Seth Rollins. And that's my buddy, Roman Reigns." Seth said as Roman waved to Dean while taking a sip of his beer. Dean waved back giving him a dimpled smile.

"So De-" Seth was interrupted by

"Hey babe"

Deans boyfriend had come back and immediately placed Dean on his lap, as if claiming what's his. Seth wanted to roll his eyes.

"Hey Kev" Dean greeted him back.

"Whose this, babe?" Deans boyfriend asked referring to Seth and Roman.

"Oh that's Seth Rollins and that's Roman Reigns." Dean said pointing them out. "Oh and Seth, Roman this is my boyfriend, Kevin Owens." Dean announced happily.

Seth had to hold back his curses and Roman had to hold back his laughter.

"So are you two a couple or something" Kevin asked Seth and Roman.

"Us? What no dude, Roman Reigns is my brother, my best friend." Seth replied. He loved Roman but they would never be more than best friends. They were too different. Thought differently, acted differently, dressed differently and even had different taste. Although they weren't alike, they'd shared the best memories together. Seth couldn't ask for a better best friend.

The four guys talked a bit, laughed, and drank.

"You guys are pretty cool." Dean said, smiling.

"Yeah well I think we should get going Kevin said as he got up.

"We should totally hang out sometime though. Y'know all four of us" Dean suggested as he was getting up as well.

"Yeah that'd be cool. Put your number in my phone, Dean" Seth handed Dean his phone. And Dean did just that.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys" Dean said, waving good bye to both men. "Bye Seth! Bye Roman"

Kevin held Deans hand as they left the bar.

And Seth couldn't help but stare at Deans ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Want,Take - Chapter 2:

Dean and Kevin were getting ready to go out with Seth and Roman. Seth and Dean had been texting lately, and Seth recommended they all go out for some drinks. Dean had enjoyed talking to Seth. Their chemistry was great and their personalities were perfectly compatible.

"Dean babe, come here" Kevin yelled from their master bedroom.

"Wait! Kev, I'm not even wearing pants!" Dean called out from the bathroom. He was getting ready for their night out with Seth and his friends.

"Even better, c'mere" Kevin said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Dean entered their bedroom, wearing nothing but a tight navy blue wifebeater, like he said.

Kevin was sitting on their bed, "Not even any briefs?" Kevin patted his lap, signaling for Dean to come.

Dean sat on Kevin's lap. "Briefs? Do you even know me, Kev?" Dean joked. "

You're right. I don't even know why I asked" Kevins hands roamed Deans body, feeling his hips down to his ass. "Fuck, your so god damn sexy. I could just fuck you right now" Kevin moaned just thinking about it.

Dean moaned as well. "Mmm, I don't think we have time. We need to meet Seth...and Roman." Dean said, quickly adding Romans name at the last second.

"Later. Well then put on some pants." Kevin slapped Deans ass as he got up.

"Seth! Open your fucking door!" Roman had been banging on Seths door for the past ten minutes.

"Fuck. Relax I'm coming!" Seth yelled from the other side. He opened the door for Roman.

"You Asshole! What the fuck?" Roman exclaimed inviting himself in, plopping himself down on Seths couch.

"I was dressing up and I had music on" Seth said, calmly finding no problem in what had happened.

"I was about to leave, I thought you had a bitch or something in there" Roman took a seat on Seths couch.

"Bro, I told you I'm not fucking anybody until I get that sweet ass of Deans." Seth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A few minutes passed...

Seth had came downstairs. "Yo! Roman, does this outfit say "Let me fuck you, Dean"" Seth had a completely serious expression. He was wearing a black button down shirt, that showed off his muscles and abs, and dark blue Jeans that showed his meat packed legs, and his large dick.

"That's for you to ask Dean" Roman said, getting up, getting ready to leave.

"You're right, let's go." Seth grabbed his phone and his keys before heading out.

Seth and Roman were awaiting Dean and Kevin to arrive. They had already taken a seat, in a booth at the club. Seths phone beeped, it said

Sexy Ass: We'll be there in 2. Kev's

parking

"Sexy Ass? Really Seth? You're fucking ridiculous." Roman didn't know why he was surprised. This was definitely something Seth would do.

"What Bro? Have you seen that fucking ass? And that-" Seth was cut off by whistles throughout the club from men.

Dean and Kevin had entered, hand in hand. Dean was wearing a tight navy blue tanktop and light blue skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, low top full black Chuck Taylors, and he wasn't wearing a cap this time, so his curls were out and they made him look even sexier. Seth had to bite his lip.

Dean noticed Seth and Roman and immediately let go of Kevins hand to run up to them. "Seth! Roman!" He exclaimed.

Dean ran into Roman, giving him a hug. "Hey, relax baby boy" Roman winked at him, returning the hug.

Dean chuckled "Sorry"

"Hey! I don't get a hug? That's not fair" Seth pretended to act upset (he kinda was, though)

Dean smiled "Come out of that booth, and I'll give you a hug"

Seth immediately rushed out of the booth. Fuck, he'd do anything to touch Dean.

"Hey" They both said in unison. They hugged. And fucking sparks went off. It was like fireworks went off when they touched. Seth put his arms around Deans tiny waist, wanting to grab that sexy ass.

But of course Kevin had to come. Seth fucking did not like Kevin. He's just making things harder for Seth.

The four drank, and talked for a bit.

Until Seth, Roman, and a couple of Kevins friends joined them. Randy Orton, Sheamus, Antonio Cesaro, Brock Lesnar, Dave Batista, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, and Jimmy and Jey Uso, whom were Romans cousins, as well as Big E, Xavier Woods, and Kofi Kingston.

They all talked about random shit and drunk beer. Most of them were checking out Dean.

Until someone requested they play Truth or Dare.

"Fuck Yeah!" Dean exclaimed as he was sitting on Kevins lap.

"Alright guys, let's start" Randy announced. Randy spun the bottle, and it landed on Batista.

"Truth or Dare?" Randy asked.

"Dare, man" Batista said, trying to act intense of course.

"Alright, I dare you to give Brock a kiss on the cheek." Randy said, smirking. He knew Batista and Brock didn't like each other at all, plus Brock wasn't one for affection.

Batista was his best friend and Randy fucking loved messing with him. "Fuck, no!" Batista exclaimed.

"You gotta do it" Dean said, singingly. Batista hesitated and tried to stall.

Daniel Bryan then started chanting "Yes!". Then all of them started chanting.

"Bro, I'll fucking beat the shit out of you" Brock warned and he would, everyone knew that. Then Batista did it really quickly and ran for his life, as Brock was chasing him. They all started cheering.

Once they got settled again, they played again. Dean took off his tanktop claiming it was 'too hot'. They spun the bottle again, it landed on Dean.

"Alright, sexy boy" Randy rubbed his hands together. Kevin growled. Randy mumbled a sorry. "Truth or Dare?" Randy asked.

"Ummmm..." Dean tapped his lips "Dare" He liked a challenge.

"Mmm...okay. Well I dare you to..." Randy smirked as the idea popped in his head. "Give Seth a lap dance"

Kevin didn't look too happy.

Deans eyes widened, he bit his lip.

"You gotta do it" Batista mimicked Dean from earlier.

"Fine" Dean walked over to Seth.

Seth couldn't lie, he was kind of happy. Dean got on his lap, put his arms around Seths neck for leverage. Seth placed his arms around Deans small, naked waist.

Dean then grinded his ass up against Seths cock. Seth couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escaped his mouth. "Fuck" he whispered. If only they were both not wearing pants. Dean was basically dry jumping him. Dean couldn't lie, Seths hard on cock was a perfect size for his ass.

"Alright, alright, that's enough" Kevin got up, prying Dean off of Seths lap.

You could hear the yelling in the background. Things from 'Why didn't you dare him to give me a lap dance?' to 'I was about to fucking start jerking off, right here'

"Guys! Guys! Relax." Roman was trying to shut everyone up like the peacemaker he always was.

Everyone then spoke a bit more. Kevin, Randy, and Roman were arguing about who could lift the most weights with one hand. Sheamus and Cesaro were arguing about who has the best accent. Brock and Batista were arm wrestling. And the Usos, Dolph Ziggler, and Daniel Bryan were talking about random shit. And Big E, Xavier Woods, and Kofi Kingston were talking about bootys and video games.

Deans legs were on Kevins lap, while he watched as everyone argued and talked. The only other person not arguing or talking was Seth, he was just sitting there, drinking, with a smirk plastered on his face. Seth and Dean made eye contact. Dean motioned with his hand for Seth to come sit next to him.

Seth didn't even hesitate. He came

and plopped himself next to Dean.

"What's up?" He asked as

Dean rested his head on Seths shoulder.

"Nothing, m'just tired" Dean said, mid-yawn. "Move over a bit" Dean motioned to the side with his hand. Seth moved over to the right and Dean rested his head on Seths lap.

Seth ran his hands through Deans hair, causing Dean to shiver.

"You cold?" Seth knew Dean was, he watched when Dean stripped of his shirt, earlier.

"A little." Dean rubbed his arm, causing friction in an attempt to stay warm.

Seth took off his black band sweater. "Get up, for a sec" Seth said as he was taking the sweater off.

Dean got up. Seth put the sweater on Dean, both arms in and he zipped it up. Dean chuckled "I feel like a baby, with you dressing me up and everything."

'I wanna undress you' is what Seth wanted to say but he decided to keep quiet. Dean looked so cute, with his sweater on. It was a little big on Dean, since Seth is more meat packed than Dean is. Dean rested his head on Seths shoulder. Seth put his arm around Deans shoulders.

"Seth, I like you. You're cool." Dean was playing with Seths fingers. His voice was slurring. Either he was tired or a little tipsy.

"I like you too, Dean." Seth said mid chuckle. Seth couldn't lie, Dean had an adorable personality.

"You think I'm cool?" Dean looked up at Seth with his baby blue eyes.

Seth chuckled "Yes, Dean. I think you're very cool."

They stayed like that for a bit. Until..."C'mon Dean let's get going" Kevin told Dean.

"M'kay" Dean said sleepily. "Kev, can you carry me? M'sleepy" Dean slurred.

"Sure, Babe" Kevin picked Dean up, Bridal style.

"Bye Guys" Kevin waved with his free hand.

"Mmm...bye, Seth" Dean said half asleep in Kevins arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Want,Take - Chapter 3:

Dean had just woken up to the smell of pancakes and no presence next to him on the bed. Kevin must be making breakfast. Deans head was pounding, he had a hangover from yesterday. He just wanted to curl under the covers, and sleep.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He smelt like alcohol from the night before. He stripped of his clothes and got into the shower.

He put on one of Kevins large sweatshirts and nothing else. He was about to head to the kitchen when Kevin entered.

"Oh hey Babe. Good Morning" Kevin said standing in the door way of their master bedroom. "I was about to come wake you. Breakfast is ready."

"I've been awake. Just came out of the shower" Dean replied as he stood up off the bed approaching his boyfriend.

Kevin gave Dean a kiss on the lips. Wrapping his arms around Deans waist. "Without" peck "Me?" peck Kevin said between kisses, also grabbing Deans bare ass which was under Kevins sweatshirt, the one Dean was wearing.

"Y'know" peck "things...get" peck "out of hand" peck "quickly" Dean was saying, as well as moaning into the kiss. Kevin nodded in agreement.

They both broke off the kiss, in a need for oxygen. "Let's eat, babe" Kevin said, sticking out his hand for Dean. Dean didn't even hesitate to take it.

The couple ate and talked. "The food's great, Kev" Dean said as he swallowed the last of his food

"I'm glad you like it, babe" Kevin rubbed Deans thigh.

The dirty blonde leaned into the touch. "So, when are you coming home?" Dean asked. Kevin had work, so he was leaving after he finished breakfast.

"Late. Don't wait up, babe. I don't want you to be tired." Kevin replied as he scrolled through his phone.

Dean just nodded his head. Kevin always worked late. Sometimes Dean wished he would stay home, he needed his boyfriends company.

"Same thing tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Babe."

Dean nodded his head, this time remaining quiet. He just wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend. He got lonely sometimes.

Kevin noticed Dean looked upset. "Hey it's okay babe." Kevin gently picked Deans chin up.

"I just don't get to see you as much anymore" Dean pouted.

"Look during the weekend we'll go out together, and have as much sex as you want." Kevin suggested, he knew sex always cheered them both up. "Does that make you happy?" Dean nodded his head 'yes'.

Kevin got up and put his plate in the sink and washed his hands. Dean got up as well, mimicking the action.

Dean wrapped his hands around Kevins neck, and Kevin slid his hands to Deans ass. They kissed until Kevins phone beeped.

"I gotta go. Love ya babe." Kevin kissed Dean one last time.

"Love you too, Kev" Dean said as Kevin was heading out the door.

Dean did the dishes and some cleaning around the house. He wanted to leave the house for a few. The weather was nice and he just needed some fresh air.

After he did some cleaning up, he put on some put on some olive green cargo shorts, a black wife beater, high top black Chuck Taylors, and a black baseball cap, worn backwards with his curls sticking out.

He then grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before he headed out.

Dean had just left the drug store. He had bought condoms and lubricant. Him and Kevin had sex a lot so it was needed. Both of them were clean but condoms were a necessity. He decided to take a walk instead of going straight back to him and Kevins penthouse.

When Dean was walking he saw a familiar looking, muscular, two-toned man walking his dog. It was Seth. Dean and Seth both made eye contact. And Dean ran up to Seth.

"Hey Seth!" Dean said excitedly, as he was giving Seth a hug.

"Hey Dean-o. What brings you around this area?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around Deans waist, returning the hug.

"I was just taking a walk. And whose this little baby?" Dean said referring to Seths dog, he bent down to the excited dog.

Seth scratched the back of his neck. "Ironically, that's Kevin."

"You're so cute, baby. My boyfriends name is Kevin too. He's not nearly as cute as you, though." Dean whispered, as if telling the dog a secret. Seths dog licked Deans face and Dean smiled showing off his beautiful dimples.

Dean went back up to his full height. "So Seth, I don't usually see you around this area."

"Yeah, I live like 20 minutes from here. This place is pretty convenient, so I like to get some stuff from here. I just got some food, and toys for Kevin." Seth explained.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you." Dean placed his hand on the two tones mans bicep, before heading separate ways.

"Wait Dean!" Seth called out.

"What's up, Seth?" Dean tuned around.

"Umm...do you..wanna hang out or something?...get some drinks?" Seth asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know. I still have a bad hangover from, last night." Dean looked unsure. "But, I did forget to give you your sweater, last night. So, you should come over." Dean smiled.

"Yeah I like that sweater. Lemme just drop Kevin off at home. Come with me?" Seth asked.

"I'd love to." Dean said, as Seth lead the way to his car.

It was an nice ass car. A Mercedes, but Dean wasn't sure what year it was.

Seth then opened the door for Dean, he silently thanked him and went in. Seth placed Kevin in the backseat, but Dean took him and placed him on his lap. Once Seth turned on the car, he noticed that in Deans bag was condoms. Condoms? Why would Kevin and Dean need condoms? It's not like one of them can get pregnant or anything. Right?

"Uhhh...Dean, sorry for being nosey, but why do you need condoms?" Seth asked, assuming Dean was clean. It had came up in some of their conversations they'd had. Dean and Kevin were both telling the story of how they were checked.

"Umm…I-I just need them" Dean said, non-enthusiastically. He didn't really feel the need to explain to anyone. Seth didn't want to push, so he just nodded his head.

They were in front of Seths house. "C'mon let's go" Seth motioned with his hand.

"I can stay in the car." Dean suggested. He wasn't really impatient, so it was no problem for him to way a few minutes.

"Nah. I just came back from the gym, and I want to change, so I don't want to take too long and leave you here alone. Let's go" Seth got out of the car. He opened the door for Dean. Dean held Kevin, the dog, in his arms as they headed out the car.

They got into Seths house. Seth turned on the lights. It was a nice house and there was an upstairs. "Wow, nice house." Dean took a quick glance around after he placed the pup on the ground.

"Thanks" Seth smirked. "Here just sit on the couch. Imma go change, and put some food for Kevin." Seth said. Dean mumbled an 'Okay'.

Dean looked around the living room. There was pictures of Seth, and some he assumed of Seths family. There was one of Seth holding weights, with a medal on. Impressive, Dean thought.

"Ready?" Seth called from the upstairs.

"Yeah!" Dean called back.

Seth came down and saw Dean looking at his pictures, he smiled arrogantly. He's at least one step closer to getting the dirty blonde in his bed.

"Alright, Ambrose let's go."

Dean and Seth walked into Dean and Kevins penthouse. Dean turned on the lights.

"Wow. And you say I have a nice house." Seth chuckled. Dean smiled.

"I'll be right back, Seth. I wanna go change. I like being comfy at home."

Dean headed to his bedroom.

Seth mumbled an 'okay' and stared at Deans ass as he walked away. Seth took a seat on the black sectional sofa in Dean and Kevins living room, which was connected to their dining room. Seth looked around, everything here looked really expensive, they must make a lot of money, Seth thought.

Seths thoughts were interrupted when Dean came into the room.

Fuck, he looked so good. Dean was wearing nothing but a large sweatshirt (probably Kevins), he probably wasn't even wearing any briefs. Seth just wanted to pin him down, and fuck him right there.

Dean joined Seth on the couch, he had Seths sweater in hand.

"Here's your sweater, Seth. Thanks, again." Dean handed it to him. It was neatly folded.

"Anytime Dean-o, I guess...I'll just go." Seth said, slowly.

Dean gently grabbed his wrist. "No, stay. I don't have anyone else right now…Please?" Dean looked up at him with pleading, baby blue eyes. He was in need of some company.

"Sure Dean-o" Seth sat back down, smirking. "What do you plan on doing?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Umm...we can watch a movie and I'll order or make some food if you want." Dean suggested.

Seth smiled "Sure, sure that'd be cool."

"Yay!" Dean said enthusiastically.

"So Dean-o, what is it that you do? Your home is pretty big." Seth looked around once again.

"Well Seth, I'm actually a model" Dean said proudly.

Seth grinned "I'm not surprised" he mumbled.

"And actually this is originally Kevs place but he asked me to move in with him." Dean continued.

Seth nodded. "What does Kevin do?" Seth asked.

"Uhh...Kev works for this guy um...Hunter. I don't know much about him. Kev doesn't really tell me anything about work." Dean said. And it was true. Kevin usually got mad whenever Dean asked him about work.

"Enough about me. What about you, Seth? What does Seth Rollins do?" Dean asked, interested in what the two toned male had to say

"I own a crossfit gym with my buddy, Roman" Seth replied, confidently.

"Oh that's cool! You seem like those workout freaks." Dean joked.

"Workout freaks?! I'll have you know, I take my lifting and working out very seriously." Seth said defensively.

"Whatever you say, freak." Dean teased. Seth chuckled and shook his head.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed by...

"What do you wanna eat?" Dean asked. "You want me to make something?" Dean offered.

"No no. We'll order something."

Pizza? Italian? Chinese?" Dean asked.

"Pizza sounds good." Seth said.

"Sweet, lemme go get my phone." Dean got up.

Seth couldn't help but stare at his ass. He wasn't even wearing any briefs. Seth licked his lips, he needs Dean. But, he can't force Dean, so Dean will just have to come to him but Seth might not really want Dean to just stay for one night. Maybe two? Or three nights? Maybe forever? Forever?! What the fuck is he thinking? Seth just wants to fuck Dean. Seth isn't the type to want a relationship. It was just a crush. A crush on Deans body. That's all. Yep.…He thinks.

Dean and Seth were currently watching Paranormal Activity. And Dean was freaking out.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dean quickly tucked his head into Seths shoulder.

"Seth! Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Dean covered his ears, as well.

"Okay, okay. I'll turn it off" Seth chuckled. "Scared?" Seth asked, teasingly.

"Yes, I'm fucking scared. I can't believe you made me watch that." Dean playfully shoved Seths shoulder.

Seth playfully shoved back. Dean stumbled back a bit. "Oh Seth, you don't want to start with me." Dean challenged playfully.

"Oh really? I think I do." Seth teased, shoving Dean once again.

Dean and Seth went on until Seth ended up on the floor with Dean pinning his arms on either side of his head. "Ha! Got you!" Dean exclaimed.

"You sure about that, sweetheart?" Seth asked right before flipping Dean over, so that Dean was below Seth with his hand pinned above his head.

"Seth!" Dean whined

"You were saying?" Seth teased.

Dean tried fighting out. "Fine, fine. You win." Dean breathed out

"Gosh, you're so beautiful" Seth said looking down at Dean. Dean turned away, blushing.

"No, I'm not." Dean mumbled.

Seth let him go and helped Dean up. They sat back on the couch.

"Well, I better get going Dean-o. Got work tomorrow." Seth said as he was getting up.

"I'll walk you out" Dean offered.

They were in front of the door. "Thanks for staying with me, Seth." Dean smiled, he enjoyed Seths company very much.

"No prob, Dean-o. I like spending time with you." Seth stood in the doorway.

Dean looked down blushing. He then hugged Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Deans waist, returning the hug. "I'll see you soon"

Seth winked at him before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Want,Take - Chapter 4:

"Kev! What should I wear?!" Dean called out from the bedroom. They were going to the beach, since it was Randy Orton's birthday. All their friends were gonna be there and there's going to be a mini bar there, and some guy making the food. Dean was excited, it was fun to spend some time with friends.

"Hold on, babe!" Kevin called out from the living room. Kevin was wrapping up Randys gift. He didn't really like Randy but Dean had insisted on getting him a present.

Kevin walked into Dean basically throwing clothes everywhere. "Woah. What's up, babe?" Kevin wrappedhis arms around Deans waist.

Dean turned around in Kevins arms and put his arms around Kevins neck. "What should I wear?" Dean whined.

"Hmm...those shorts you wore for that photo shoot last week. The pair they gave you." Kevins wandering hands moved to Deans plump ass.

"The jean booty shorts?" Dean asked. They weren't really his style but after his photo shoot, they gave him a few pairs, so he may as well wear them.

"Yeah, those make your ass look sexier than it already is." Kevin captured Deans lips.

Dean moaned into the kiss, as Kevin was gripping his ass. "Kev" peck "this" peck "could" peck "get out" peck "of hand" peck "quickly" Dean was saying.

Kevin let go of Deans lips "You're right, you go put on those shorts." He slapped Deans ass, as he was walking away.

Dean then put on his booty shorts, a grey tank top, some sunglasses, sprayed on some cologne, and put his phone in his back pocket. He made sure to bring his a Kevins swimming trunks in an extra bag.

"Kev, I'm done!" Dean called out.

"Alright! Grab my phone!" Kevin said as he was waiting for Dean in the living roomS

Dean grabbed Kevins phone, which immediately vibrated in Deans hand. Dean couldn't help but read the message.

The message was from Hunter, who Dean knew as Kevins boss. But Dean had no idea what his occupation was.

The message read: _Kevin, you have to go to the Wyatts tomorrow. I'm not sure how much longer we can stall. We need him, very soon._

Dean looked at the message confused. Who was he? He decided to brush it off. It was none of his business anyway. It's probably just work.

He then headed out of the bedroom.

Dean and Kevin arrived to the beach, holding hands. There wasn't too many people. From what they saw it was just friends. Batista, Brock, Daniel, Dolph, Cesaro, , Sheamus. (Sheamus was Kevins friend, who seemed to have made friends with Randy.) Xavier, Big E, and Kofi were there as well.

And then they spotted the birthday boy! Randy Orton.

"Ran!" Dean called out, heading towards him.'

Randy turned around. "Hey sexy boy and Kevin." Randy bit his lip.

Kevin frowned "I would beat the shit out of you right now, but it's your birthday." Kevin growled. Randy flirted with his boyfriend way too much.

Dean giggled. "Happy Birthday." Dean leaned in for a hug. Randys hands traveled to Deans ass. "Woah there! I know it's your birthday and all, but chill." Dean smiled. Dean wasn't small minded, so he wasn't going to get mad too quickly.

Randy mumbled a sorry while Kevin growled.

"Here Randy" Dean handed Randy his birthday present.

"Thanks sexy boy and Kevin." Randy said before running away, knowing Kevin would beat the crap out of him.

Dean giggled. Kevin saw Sheamus and greeted him. Sheamus licked lips staring at Dean hungrily. Dean just rolled his eyes, he never really like Sheamus, he just seemed like a douche to Dean. Sheamus must have made friends with Randy Orton in the bar last time, hence the reason he's at the party.

While Kevin was conversing with Sheamus, Dean spotted Seth and Roman. "Kev, I'm gonna say 'hi' to some friends." Dean said and Kevin nodded.

"Seth!" Dean called out. Seth turned around, as well as Roman. Dean ran and gave him a hug. "Hey Dean-o" Seth smiled arrogantly. He loved being able to have his hands on the dirty blonde.

Dean went over to hug Roman. "Hi Ro!"

Roman wrapped his arms around Deans waist "Hey baby boy." Roman said. Dean blushed at the nick name. Roman was so charming.

"So what are we doing?" Dean asked. There was so many things to do that Dean wasn't sure how it was gonna go.

"I guess were gonna be swimming first." Seth said.

"Yeah, then Randy said we're gonna eat some steak and drink." Roman added.

"Cool. Sounds good." Dean then walked off, saying that he was gonna go find Kevin. Seth bit his bottom lip, staring at Deans thick ass in those shorts as he walked away.

Most of the guys were currently swimming right now.

Seth was just floating on the water, with his eyes closed. He then felt someone splash water on his face. He opened his eyes to see Dean giggling.

"You little shit!" Seth exclaimed, before he started chasing Dean. Dean was swimming for his life. He thought he was far away from Seth. Until he felt arms around his waist. He tried to get away, but it was no use. He turned around in Seth arms and placed his hands on Seths naked chest. They were both breathing heavily.

And in that moment, Seth couldn't help but notice how beautiful Dean was. Not sexy or fucking hot, but beautiful. His hair was soaking wet and water was dripping down along his hips. His bottom lip wet and begging to be kissed. His breathing was heavy as well.

Seth smiled, Dean still in his arms. "Got ya." He said cockily.

Dean pouted, "It's only because you surprised me." Dean breathed out.

"Sure…" Seth teased. Dean shoved him lightly. Seth chuckled. "Let's go back to shore." Seth put his arm around Deans waist, guiding him back.

Dean was showering in the beaches showers. They weren't much showers, more like a shower head, a faucet, and a small curtain. Dean was showering his body. A mixture of sand, water, and the body wash was coming down his body.

He then felt a pair of arms around his waist. He gasped. This wasn't Kevin. He turned around to be met with that pale motherfucker, Sheamus.

"Oh my fucking god!" Dean exclaimed, prying Sheamus' hands off of

"What's wrong sexy fella?" Sheamus asked, trying to touch Dean. Dean was trying to push Sheamus away.

"Get the fuck away from me!"Dean screamed.

"Have it yer way, sexy arse. But I'm going to get you…." Sheamus hissed, dangerously close to Deans ear. He then left the shower.

Dean was angry, embarrassed, and scared all at the same time. He waited a few minutes to make sure Sheamus was gone and far. He dried himself and put on one of Kevins sweatshirts (it was very large and long on him), which covered about up to his ass.

Dean exited the shower about the same time Seth did. Seth had to bite his lip, Deans ass was peaking out under the sweatshirt. "Hey Dean-o" Seth greeted. Dean turned around, his face was red and he didn't look happy.

Seth immediately went over to him. "Hey what's wrong?" Concern filled his brown eyes.

Dean looked down "N-Nothing." He said.

"Dean c'mon, you look like you've seen a ghost." Seth knew something was wrong.

Dean basically did see a ghost. "Uhh…y'know Sheamus? Yeah um…he came into the shower and started trying to like touch me." Dean watched as Seths eyes widened.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Seth asked in a deep voice, clearly furious.

Dean shook his head "I kept pushing him away. What blew my mind was that he's Kevins friend, what kind of friend would do that? I have to go tell Kevin." Dean turned around to walk away.

Seth gently grabbed his arm "If you want me to beat the shit out of him, just tell me." Seth said sincerely.

Dean smiled, weakly. "It's okay, Seth" he then walked away.

Dean finally saw Kevin. Out of all

people, he was talking to Sheamus. "Um…Kev, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean was obviously nervous. Sheamus was laughing at Dean.

"Kev…uh-"

"I know, Dean" Kevin interrupted.

Deans heart rate sped up. "Kev, I-I didn't know he would…" Dean was tearing up.

"Babe, I'm not mad." Kevin said simply. "Sheamus told me what he did." He stated

"And what'd you say?" Dean asked in confusion. Why wasn't Kevin reacting?

"Whatever. I said whatever." Kevin had a careless expression on his face.

"You just said whatever?! He nearly sexually assaulted me and you say whatever!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, don't ever yell at me." Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't even try to fucking defend me!" Dean couldn't believe his boyfriend. Kevin shouldn't even be talking to Sheamus if he 'knew'. People were starting to stare at them. Kevin then roughly grabbed Deans wrist, dragging him back to the shower areas. Dean protested but Kevin didn't really care.

"Kevin let go!" Dean exclaimed. Kevin roughly let go of him. No one was in the shower areas.

"What fuck is wrong with you?!" Kevin exclaimed. He was fuming.

"What's wrong with me?! Your friend nearly assaults me and you brush it off like its nothing." Dean yells. Kevin is Deans boyfriend. He should be protecting him and defending him.

"Stop acting like a little bitch, Dean." Kevin harshly said. Dean was about to slap Kevin, but Kevin grabbed both of his wrists and shoved him to the ground. Deans left shoulder hit the wooden wall, causing him to whimper in pain. Kevin left him on the ground, in tears over what had transpired.

Dean sobbed quietly gripping his left shoulder.

Seth was heading back to the showers, he had forgotten his t-shirt. When he noticed a familiar figure on the ground. Seth wasn't really an emotional dude but the sight broke his heart. Dean was sitting on the ground, gripping his shoulder, and crying.

"Dean" He went over to Dean, kneeling next to him. Dean looked up, and immediately tried to wipe away his tears.

"Hi Seth" he said pathetically.

"What happened?" Seth tucked some of Deans hair behind his ear. Tears were still streaming down Deans cheeks.

He looked up at Seth with emotional baby blue eyes "Kevin and I…uh.…we got into a fight." Dean stuttered. Him and Kevin didn't really get into many fights.

"Wanna talk about it?" Seth took a seat on the ground next to Dean.

"H-He just let Sheamus nearly sexually harass me, he didn't even do anything about. He made it seem like it was nothing." Dean said. Seth shook his head. "Y'know if I was Kevin, I would of knocked that motherfucker out." Seth said, sounding completely serious.

Dean chuckled. He didn't know if Seth was being real or if it was a joke. "You're such a dork, Seth." Seth grinned, he was glad he could get Dean to smile.

Meanwhile…

"Yer got into a fuckin' fight with em and pushed em!" Sheamus exclaimed, clearly furious.

"Y'know that if he leaves you. It'll be harder to bring him to…them" Sheamus continued.

"I know, I fucking know! I'll go apologize." Kevin looked irritated before he walked off.

Back to Seth and Dean…

Seth and Dean just sat there for a while, until Kevin came. Seth got up, defensively in front of Deans. "

Seth, it's okay." Dean gotup.

"Dean, babe, can we talk?" Kevin asked, looking at Dean who was behind Seth.

Dean nodded. Kevin stuck out his hand "Let's take a walk on the beach, babe" Dean hesitantly took Kevins hand.

Everyone was kind of gathered into a circle on the sand chatting away, and drinking. Dean was currently sitting in between Kevins legs, with Kevins arms firmly around Deans waist. Kevin had apologized to Dean. He said that he should of confronted Sheamus, but he 'didn't want to make a scene' and he also 'didn't want to lose his friend'. Dean forgave him, he didn't want to lose Kevin over that. Dean loved Kevin and Kevin loved Dean.

Dean turned around and straddled Kevin. He then leaned in and Kevin captured his lips. Dean moaned into the kiss, getting attention from the guys.

"Woah guys! We don't need a show, unless I'm the one fucking him." Batista complained.

"Hey it's my birthday, I should be fucking him!" Randy exclaimed, pouting. All the guys laughed at him.

"The only one who fucks him is me. So if you don't want me to kick your asses, you'll shut up. Even you birthday boy." Kevin growled, earning laughs from everyone except Seth.

Seth wanted to rip his hair out. First, watching them make up, then make out.

"Someone jelly?" Roman teased his friend. He knew Seth was. The way Seth turned red and clenched his fist every time Kevin touched Dean.

"No I'm not." Seth said through gritted teeth. Seth Rollins is not fucking jealous. Seth Rollins does not have feelings for other people. All Seth Rollins wants is to fuck somebody. Because he is Seth 'Fucking' Rollins.

"Considering the fact that your basically kicking Kevins ass with your eyes, I'd say your jealous." Roman very well knew Seth was no matter how stubborn he was.

Seth mumbled an 'I'm not' to shut Roman up. He watched on as Dean buried his head in the crook of Kevins neck, while Kevins hands were roaming Dean, as if just discovering his body. Seth wanted to look away but he couldn't.

Kevin whispered something to Dean. Dean nodded as they both got up. They conjoined their hands together. "Guys we're gonna get going, Deans tired." Kevin announced. Dean quickly whispered something to Kevin before walking to Randy, giving him a hug and telling him 'Happy Birthday'

Dean was walking back to Kevin, when he stopped. "Hold on, Kev." Dean turned back around. Dean ran over to Seth. "Thank you." Dean then kissed Seths cheek.

"Anytime Dean-o" Seth winked at Dean before he left.

Boy, has he got it bad…


	5. Chapter 5

Want,Take - Chapter 5:

Dean woke up, it was pretty early and Kevin wasn't in bed with him, like usual. He decided to take a shower, since Kevin is probably making breakfast. He took a short shower, since he didn't want to keep Kevin waiting. Once he got out of the shower, he put on one of Kevin's big sweatshirts and nothing else.

He walked in the kitchen. Kevin was standing there on his phone. Dean went in front of Kevin, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kevin looked up from his phone and placed it on the counter.

"Hey babe." Kevin placed his hands on Deans ass.

"Good Morning, Kev" Dean leaned into the kiss. Kevin bit Deans bottom lip, causing the dirty blonde to shift a bit and whimper but not break away.

He knew when Kevin bit him, it meant that he was horny. Dean wrapped his legs around Kevins waist, still deep into the kiss. Kevin lifted Dean up, putting him on the kitchen counter.

"I wanna fuck you so badly right now." Kevin growled, dangerously close to Deans ear.

"Go ahead" Dean breathed out. He was totally open to morning sex. It was something he was used. Sex was a big part of their relationship. They both loved it very much.

Kevin immediately responded to that. He picked Dean up, and took him to their bedroom. He pushed Dean against the wall, and roughly kissed him.

"Strip for me, nice and slowly." Kevin said seductively. Dean didn't have much on, but he lifted the sweater over his head as seductively as possible. "Mmmm…a better look at that sexy ass" Kevin hungrily gripped Deans ass.

"Suck me, babe" Kevin shoved Dean to his knees, then pulled his own pants down. Dean traced his tongue around Kevins cock, then gave it a few licks. "Fuck, wrap that sexy mouth around it." Kevin breathed out, fisting his right hand in Deans hair. Dean wrapped his lips around Kevins dick and began bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. "Mm…fuck…so good…uhhh" Kevin moaned before cumming in Deans mouth. Dean swallowed it proudly and leaned against the wall. Kevin was breathing heavily.

"We're far from done, babe" They both knew that. Kevin picked up Dean and placed him on the bed. Kevin got in between Deans legs and starting licking his neck, right collar bone to the left color bone. Dean moaned, as Kevin started sucking his neck.

"Turn around" Kevin demanded. Dean complied, getting on all fours, sticking his ass out. Kevin shoved a finger in Dean, causing him to quietly whimper. Kevin then added in another finger, which made Dean slightly shift. He then pulled them both out and went to grab something from the drawer. Kevin quickly put on a condom as Dean was anticipating his arrival.

Kevin came back with lube. "Turn around, on your back." Kevin commanded. Dean did as told. "So exited aren't you? Want my dick up your ass?" Kevin teased.

"Y-Yes." Dean replied, clearly anxious.

"Yes? You clearly don't want it that bad." Kevin teased, tracing his finger around Deans hole.

"Yes s-sir." Dean was getting impatient.

"Sir? You could do better than that" Kevin continued teasing.

"Daddy please! I need you." Dean begged. Kevin smiled in satisfaction.

He lifted Deans right leg and placed it on his shoulders. He then sloppily placed lube on and around Deans hole. Kevin lined himself up and pushed in. Dean gasped. He thrusted in and out of Dean. Pain mixed with pleasure filled Dean up.

"Fuck, harder! Daddy please harder!" Deans moans mixed in with the pleas.

"You feel so damn good!" Kevin breathed out, moaning and groaning in pleasure. A couple more thrusts and Kevin came into the condom.

They were both breathing heavily. "Always a good boy." Kevin praised, rubbing Deans ass. "…now try and get that ass up, so we can have breakfast." Kevin began redressing.

Dean and Kevin ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. "You coming with me to my photo shoot today?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah fuck babe, I'm sorry something came up and Hunter needs me." Kevin replied.

Dean nodded slowly, you can clearly tell he was upset. He was relying on Kevin this time. He loved having his boyfriend there.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll go to the next one. And I'll spend more time with you over the weekend, and we can drink and have a ton of sex" Kevin lifted Deans chin up, his eyes meeting with his boyfriends baby blues.

Kevins phone vibrated, ruining the moment like usual.

"I have to go, babe." Kevin washed his hands and quickly pecked Deans lips.

"Love you babe" Kevin said as he headed to the door.

"Love you too." Dean said quietly, as Kevin was going out the door.

Dean put on some faintly ripped light blue skinny jeans and a cut up shirt (A/N like the ones AJ Lee used to wear) and he put on some black Chuck Taylor's.

He had to take the bus, since Kevin had taken the car. He was hoping to get there early because some of the other models didn't really like him and he didn't want to be stuck in the locker room with them. They tried ganging up on him once, but thankfully Kevin came and threatened to ruin their careers if they tried to touch Dean again.

They had called him a "slut", "attention seeking", a "spotlight stealing whore". Dean didn't really know why they called him those things, he's never done anything to them. Kevin had told Dean: "They're just jealous, because your body is sexier than all of theirs combined". That had kind of made Dean feel better but having to go to work being hated for no reason sucked.

Dean sat at the bus stop, using his phone. He's been waiting for the bus for more than 25 minutes. He was thinking about just going walking but that would take over half an hour.

Dean was about to just that when he saw a familiar two-toned man walking over to his car. Dean was so happy to see Seth.

"Seth!" Dean sounded so exited. Seth looked up, he met up with Dean halfway who was sprinting to him. Dean threw himself at Seth, literally.

"Hey Dean-o" Seth held Dean in his arms. They detached. "We gotta stop meeting like this." Seth joked. They both laughed. Hearing Deans laugh, made Seths heart tingle and he didn't know why. "So what are you doing here?" Seth asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Waiting for the bus that refuses to come. It's taking so fucking long." Dean pouted. He was going to be late and have to change with the rest of the models.

"Why didn't you take you and Kevins car?" Seth knew they both shares a car, a really expensive one.

"Kev had an emergency at work and took the car. He was supposed to be going with me but he couldn't." Dean played with his belt, trying not to make eye contact. He didn't want Seth to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh where you going?" Seth asked.

"I have a photo shoot to go to, but I might not get to it if this bus never comes" Dean was clearly annoyed.

"I can take you, if you want." Seth offered, not even hesitating.

"No it's okay Seth, I don't want to bother you or anything." Dean shyly tucked a blonde strand behind his ear.

"I don't mind, I'm not really doing anything. The rest of my day was gonna be working out at home, so I'm not really missing out." Seth said, truthfully.

"Okay, but can you stay until the photo shoot is over? The other models aren't really friendly with me." Dean looked down fiddling with his belt once again.

"Yeah of course, I don't mind staying" Seth smiled.

"Yes, yes sexy." The cameraman praised Dean. Dean placed his hands on the small of his back and stuck his ass out, showing off the briefs. "Loosen up, sexy" the cameraman requested.

"Sorry I'm a little sore" Dean apologized, while going into another pose.

"From slutting around?!" One of the other models called out from the background, causing all the other models to laugh. Dean frowned and looked down. Seth gave them a dirty look. How fucking rude? He would've beaten the shit out of them but he didn't want to get Dean in trouble.

He watched on as Dean placed a hand in his hair, arched his back, and stuck his ass out. "Mmmmm…so sexy" he heard the cameraman say. If Dean kept this up, Seth was gonna get a boner. Seth watched as Dean pulled the waistband of the boxers with his index finger and looked up into the camera. Seth bit his lip.

"Alright, Dean. I think we're done here. Very, very sexy. Come take a look." The cameraman said. Dean went over and looked at the photos. Seth didn't miss the way the other models looked at Deans ass. It was almost as if they were disgusted by his sexiness.

"Oh Dean, we wanted to ask you about your new boyfriend." One of the managers came over.

"Um…he's not my boyfriend. I'm still with Kevin" Dean said, awkwardly.

"Well that's not a problem. We'd like to ask him if he'd like to do a photo shoot with you. If that's okay with you." The manager said, quickly. She looked anxious.

"Um…I-I wouldn't mind. Lemme call him over. Seth!" Dean called out and motioned for him to come over.

Seth walked over clearly confused, he stood next to Dean. "Oh Mr…" the woman began.

"Rollins" Seth finished.

"Mr. Rollins, we'd like to offer you a deal. Not a very long one. We want to do a photoshoot with Dean and yourself. Your a handsome guy, and your very well built, so what do you say?" She asked with a pleading face.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck "I-I don't know" Seth didn't really have anything to do but it was quite a random offer.

"Pay is 5,000 dollars." The manager added.

Seths eyes widened, that was a lot of money. "Uhh…yeah sure. When is it?" Seth asked. He's never posed for a magazine ever but how hard could it be?

"It's in a week or so. Prepare. People are anticipating the cover of this magazine and Vince is trusting you Dean to make it great and we all are trusting you Seth, as well." The manager quickly announced. The two men nodded.

Dean then went to the locker room to change, he told Seth that he'd be quick.

Dean got into the locker room. Everyone stopped and stared at him, giving him dirty looks. Some whispered names about him. He tried his best to ignore them. He went over to his locker, which was in the corner, far away from everyone else's.

He then heard single clapping. "Bravo, great job Dean for getting on the cover of the most popular magazine in America." One of the models said. That was the one who leads them all. Dean has learnt his name to be Cody Rhodes. Dean just nodded.

"Even though, we all know you just fucked your way to the top." Wade Barrett, one of the bigger models, said, causing the other models to agree.

They started getting really close to him, cornering him. Dean shifted, trying to back away. "What are you gonna do now, Dean? Call your boyfriend?" Barrett mocked.

"Leave me alone" Dean said, he didn't want to deal with them.

Barrett and Rhodes laughed. "Oh come on, we like playing with sluts." Cody teased. They were getting really close to him now. Dean shoved Barrett, but it didn't do much impact on the large model. Instead Dean was shoved to the lockers, hard. He fell to his knees.

They were about to beat on him, but he heard a familiar, stern voice "What the hell is going on here?!" It was Seth.

Seth rushed to Deans side, placing a strong hand on Deans waist. "You okay?" Concern was in his voice but the anger was evident as well.

Dean nodded "Its okay, Seth, I'm fine." He said weakly.

Seth got up and stood protectively in front of Dean. "I'm gonna say this one more time" Seth began, through gritted teeth. "What the hell is going on here?" Seths hands fisted in an attempt to control his anger.

Wade Barrett spoke up, seeming to be the bravest of all. "We decided to teach the slut a lesson for fucking his way to the top".

That just made Seth way more furious. "Y'know what, I'm gonna let this pass but just know that I could ruin your career and your face if you lay another hand on him" Seth growled. That shut them up.

"C'mon Dean, change quickly and we'll go." Seths voice all of sudden became softer once he spoke to Dean.

Dean put on his skinny jeans, cut up shirt and chuck taylors.

They left the locker room. They were walking when Dean stopped Seth. "What's up, Dean?" Seth was still frustrated about earlier. Dean put his hands around Seths neck, he then leaned up and kissed Seths cheek.

"Thank you." Dean breathed out.

"Of course Dean, If those assholes do anything else to you, tell me and I'll beat the shit of them" Seth replied. That was the truth. There was absolutely no valid reason for them to lay their hands on him. "C'mon let's go" Seth added.

"It's okay Seth. Kev's picking me up, we're gonna go out for dinner." Dean replied softly. "Thank you for staying with me." Dean wrapped his arms around Seths neck, going into a hug. Seth put his arms around Deans waist.

Their bodies parted, but their arms stayed in place. "I'll text you, we need to prepare. You're a model now!" Dean joked.

Seth chuckled "Yeah and you need to check out my gym."

"That sounds good. I won't become a crazy workout guy like you are right?" Dean joked.

"Erm…I make no promises" Seth teased causing Dean to giggle.

"I'll see you soon, Dean" Seth unhooked his arms from Deans waist, while Dean unhooked his arms from around Seths neck.

"Yeah, I'll see you" Dean said, before watching Seth walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Want,Take - Chapter 6:

Seth was currently waiting for Dean at his Crossfit gym. They had decided to train, so they can look their best for the photo shoot. Seth had offered to pick Dean up, but Dean had said that he wanted to walk there, so he can get a head start on their workout.

"Who are you waiting for?" A voice brought Seth out of his thoughts. It's was Roman.

"Dean" Seth said, casually.

Roman looked surprised "Dean? As in sexy ass?" Roman mocked.

"Yes Dean" Seth confirmed. "We're working out together to prepare for the photo shoot, remember? I told you?" Seth said trying to remind Roman.

"Dude, I thought you were joking." Roman laughed.

"Idiot" Seth muttered, shaking his head.

A few moments passed by…

Dean walked in through the glass doors of Seth and Romans Crossfit gym. He spoke to the guy at the counter, who was definitely checking him out, and told the guy that he was meeting with Seth Rollins. The man told him where to go. Dean thanked him before heading to the second floor of the gym.

Dean scanned the area. He didn't see Seth, but he did see a large tattooed man. "Roman!" Dean called out, before running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey baby boy, I haven't seen you in a while." Roman wrapped his arms around the man.

"I know we need to hang out more." Dean smiled smiled. "Uh Ro…where's Seth?" Dean asked, shyly, as he was detaching from Roman.

"C'mon I'll take you to him." Roman lead the way.

Dean saw Seth and ran up to him giving him a hug. They both greeted each other. Seth couldn't help but bite his lip. Dean was wearing super tight leggings, and he was shirtless.

"Alright Dean-o, put your bags on the ground and let's see what you got." Seth took fitness very seriously. There was no stalling, no matter you are.

"Let's see what I got? You think I'm not worthy of Crossfit?" Dean feigned hurt.

"Well…You can't be like Seth Rollins" Seth teased.

"You're right…I could be better" Dean teased back.

"Ohhhh he got you!" Romans voice was heard from the background.

"Shut up Roman!" Seth called to Roman, from the other side of the gym. Dean giggled.

"Alright Dean-o, let's get started" Seth handed Dean a ball weight. Dean stumbled a bit, causing Seth to chuckle.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

"Anything." Seth said, anticipating to see what Dean would do. Dean didn't look intimidated, he just shrugged his shoulders. Dean held onto the ball weight with both hands and started doing squats.

Seth bit his lip, he watched as Deans body and his ass moved every time he went down. Dean did a bunch without stopping.

"Alright Dean-o, to the rings!" Seth exclaimed.

"Rings? My upper body strength sucks!" Dean pouted. He knew for a fact that he won't be able to impress Seth.

"C'mon Dean, I thought you could be better than Seth Rollins" Seth mocked.

"I could and I will." Dean mustered plyoup the confidence. He marched in front of Seth and headed towards the rings. Seth shook his head and walked behind Dean.

"Hold up, lemme get you some gloves." Seth went to the side and grabbed some gloves. He gently took Deans hands, and was putting the gloves on Dean. Baby blue eyes met big brown eyes. They both quickly looked away, hiding their blushes.

"Go ahead, Dean." Seth guided Dean to the rings. Dean nodded, before taking a deep breath. Dean latched onto the rings, and pulled his body up. He did it a bunch more times until his arms gave up on him. He went to the ground breathing heavily

. Seth looked impressed "Not bad, Ambrose." Seth stuck out his hand to help Dean up. Dean took it. "Imma lift some weights, feel free to do anything." Seth winked at Dean before he walked off.

They worked out for the next hour or so…

Dean was currently working with the plyo boxes. He did some box push-ups and dips. He's doing box jumps now. Every few Dean would take a peek at Seth, who was lifting weights. Dean couldn't help it. The way Seths muscles moved and sweat dripped off his body was enough to make Dean want to be dominated by this man.

Dean continued his jumps, but stopped when he heard his name being called

"Dean-o!" Seth called. Dean turned around and Seth motioned for him to come over. Dean ran over there.

"What's up, Seth?" Dean asked.

"Is there any specific way I have to look for this photo shoot." Seth asked, as he wiped the fresh sweat dripping from his forehead.

Dean shrugged his shoulders "Not really, you just have to look good, don't be too hard on yourself cause then you'll be sore and stiff." Dean stated, he knew from experience. "But I'll give you a preview of what might go down" Dean motioned for Seth to stand up. "They might ask you to do things like this." He grabbed Seths hand and placed it on his waist. Seths dick was pressing against Deans ass. "…or they may ask you to do this…" Dean continued, getting Seths other hand and placing it on his naked chest. "…and we're both probably gonna be dripping sweat." Dean continued.

"Woah guys! Get a room!" Roman walked by, pretending to shield his eyes. They both detached and laughed.

"Shut up, asshole." Seth joked.

" Oh Roman, Seth and I were gonna head to the bar afterwards. Wanna come with?" Dean asked.

Roman immediately looked at Seth. He knew his friend wanted to be alone with Dean. "Nah, I'm gonna stay late here. Need to get thicker." Roman winked them flexed.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, have fun baby boy." Roman said, causing Dean to blush.

"Let's go Dean-o, we need to shower. We're going to the private showers, because those are for special people." Seth winked.

Dean very well knew Seth was flirting with him. "Aww, you think I'm special Seth? That's so cute!"

Seth chuckled and shook his head as he lead the way to the showers.

Dean and Seth had just parked about a block away from the bar, since there wasn't much parking.

Seth was wearing a tight black button up shirt and some dark blue jeans. Dean had decided not to wear a shirt since it was pretty hot but he wore light blue ripped skinny jeans and a snap back hat. The way Deans ass looked in those jeans had Seths dick nearly throbbing.

They were walking to the bar in comfortable silence until…"So how did Kevin react when you told him we were doing a photo shoot" Seth was quite curious actually.

"He was a little jealous, but I told him that I'm in love with him and only him and then we fucked." Dean said, casually.

"Alright too much information, buddy." Seth was obviously lying.

"Sure…I bet you'd like to know all the details" Dean grinned. He knew Seth was into sex, well who wasn't?

"Well…" Seth teased. Dean was right.

They got into the bar and they both took a seat on the stools, ordered their drinks, and spoke. After a little while Seth got up "Gotta piss, I'll be right back." He had said.

Dean heard a group of guys come in. Dean turned around. He saw Sheamus and couple of other guys he didn't recognize, but one was in the middle. The man was pretty well built, he was wearing a suit and had a buzz cut. Dean didn't really get a good vibe off of him. 'Just my luck' Dean had thought when the group sat next to him.

"Hey there Dean!" That Irish accent, it was Sheamus.

"Hi Sheamus." Dean said, non-enthusiastically. He hated Sheamus and he didn't really care if he showed it.

"Oh sexy boy is in a bad mood" the large man with a buzz cut said, he was sitting directly next to Dean. "Yeah well a bunch of loud assholes sitting next to me really put a damper on my day" Dean spat. He couldn't help it from slipping out.

The man chuckled "I bet that mouth has gotten you in and out of a lot of trouble.…but that ass has done a lot for you hasn't it?" The man said, as if he knew a lot.

"I'm pretty sure it has H!" One of the guys in the group called out.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the man directly in the eyes. The man referred to as "H" roughly pulled Dean by the waistband of his jeans, causing him to gasp and whispered in Deans ear: "Just know that soon you will be all mine. That mouth mine. That ass m-" the man was cut off by a shove.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean was so thankful that Seth has gotten there. Seth stood protectively in front of Dean and repeated sternly "Is there a problem here?"

The man looked at Seth and furrowed his eye brows. "Who the fuck are you?" "H" asked.

"None of your fucking business" Seth said, through gritted teeth. "And if you ever touch him again, I'll fucking hunt you down and personally beat the shit out of you and your little squad" Seth took Deans hand and led them both out.

"You okay, Dean?" Seth asked, checking Dean, touching his face and waist. "Yeah I'm fine Seth, don't worry. You're putting yourself in harms way for me. Those guys look dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Dean was clearly worried.

"Dean don't worry about me, okay? Lemme drive you home." Seth continued walking but noticed that Dean had stopped.

He looked at Dean with confusion. Dean then hugged Seth "Gosh Seth, you're so stubborn and amazing" Dean said while he was in Seths arms.

"Lemme take you home, Dean"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had just arrived in the building. Today was Seth and Deans big photo shoot. They were gonna be included on one of the most famous magazines in the World. To say Dean was nervous was the least you can say. Last night, Dean stayed up studying the last couple of years magazines.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Dean had just tumbled into Seths car, holding a bunch of magazines._

 _"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, rather calmly._

 _"We need to study." Dean said, simply._

 _Seth looked at him like he was crazy. "Intrigue me, Dean-o. What do we need to study for?" Seth asked, folding his arms across his chest._

 _"I got a bunch of magazines, from the company that we're doing, that were from years ago, so we need to make sure we do something different. I don't want us to be known as the guys who copied these other models. We HAVE to do different poses." Dean said, looking at Seth with the most serious face ever._

 _"Alright, Dean-o. Whatever you say." Seth said, laughing._

 _"Cool. Now to the café!" Dean exclaimed, raising his arms up._

 _"You're crazy." Seth said, jokingly, chuckling and shaking his head._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Dean made his way to Vince McMahon's, the chairman of World Modeling Elites (WME) (The company that Dean works for), office. Dean knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" A husky voice called from the other side.

"It's Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"Ahhh…Dean. Come in." The husky voice said.

Dean opened the door slowly. He saw Vince McMahon sitting at his desk, with papers piled up. Vince looked at Dean up and down, biting his lip.

"What does my sexiest model need?" Vince asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to speak to you…" Dean said, shifting from side to side.

"Well, come over here and talk" Vince said, while patting his lap.

Dean walked over slowly and straddled the much older mans waist. This was a normal thing for Dean, Vince has always treated him this way. The older man placed his hands on the small of the young mans back.

"I just wanted to thank you for choosing me to be on this magazine. I know it's a huge risk, since I'm not that experienced and not that good under pressure-" Dean began.

"I'm trusting you, Dean" Vince's voice changed to serious.

"I, I know, I won't disappoint you." Dean said, looking up at the older man.

Vince nodded "I picked you and I told _them_ to pick the other guy. Who did they pick?" Vince asked.

Dean bit his lip "You don't know?" Dean asked nervously. He knew the crew was panicking to find someone, but how could they not tell Vince? "They picked this guy, Seth Rollins." Dean said, nervously.

Vince squinted his eyes, as if trying to remember a Seth Rollins. "Seth Rollins? I've never hired a Seth Rollins." Vince said, sternly.

"…uhhh yeah. Um, Seth Rollins isn't a model." Dean watched as Vince's eyes widen. "Seth Rollins is my friend and they kind of just asked him and he agreed to it.…" Dean said, chewing at his bottom lip.

Vince's eyes widened even more. He got up, making Dean nearly fall off his lap in the process. "This is one of the most popular fucking magazines in the world! And this guy isn't even a fucking model!" Vince yelled.

"Mr. McMahon, don't worry. Trust me, please, he'll be great." Dean said, trying to reassure the furious man.

The room went silent for a few moments. The tension was thick, though. Dean could feel the anger radiating off his boss.

They were about to speak when they heard a knock at the door. Dean took it into his own hands to open. He was happy with what he saw at the other side.

It was Seth.

Dean smiled "Hey, you're early" he leaned in for a hug.

"Yeah, I got here and one of the agents told me you were here" Seth spoke, while Dean was in his arms. "So…" When they unhooked, Seth noticed Vince.

Vince was the first to speak "Dean…who is this? Your boyfriend?" Vince asked, examining Seth.

Dean blushed deeply. "Why does everyone keeping saying that?" Dean said, causing Seth to smirk smugly. "Actually, sir, this is Seth Rollins" Dean said, smiling.

Vince looked impressed and surprised. Seth Rollins was wearing a t-shirt, but you could clearly see his muscles. He was in great shape, clearly fit to model.

Dean smiled at the look on Vince's face. "See Mr. McMahon, I told you, Seth is going to be great." Dean said, excitedly.

Vince chuckled "I'll be watching the photo shoot" Vince said. "You're going to make me millions?" Vince asked, huskily.

Dean nodded. "I'll see you in a few, sir" Dean said, before leaving with Seth.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Dean come over here. We need to put some water on your hair." The photographer said. Dean went over to one of the assistants, wearing the briefs he had to for the photo shoot.

While Dean was getting his hair wet, Seth was getting oiled up. Dean couldn't help but take a peek every few seconds. Seth was incredibly handsome. The way Seths muscles flexed, how his abs and muscular legs move every time the oil touched him.

"Dean! Seth! Go back!"

Dean and Seth made their way back in front of the white screen.

"We want a innocent yet dangerous look" the photographer announced. "Take control, Dean"

Dean went in front of Seth and pressed his back against Seths chest, his ass pressing against Seths dick, as well. Seth places his hands on Deans hips and Dean moved his neck to side, as if exposing his neck to Seth. Water was dripping from their hair onto their bodies.

"Mm…sexy, sexy, sexy" the photographer praised, while snapping photos from different angles. "The theme is 'Discovering Something New'. I need you boys to look "foreign" to each other. Look at each other the way you've never looked at anybody before" The photographer said.

They both nodded. Dean then turned around and placed his left hand behind Seths neck and his right hand on Seths shoulder. Seth placed his left hand on Deans waist and his right hand on Deans upper back. Dean and Seth looked at each other's bodies, as if just discovering each other.

The photographer snapped the photo once again praising the two men.

They went into another pose. Both men got on their hands and knees and crawled to each other. The photographer was snapping photos enthusiastically. Soon, the two men's foreheads were touching.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Alright boys, last pose. Make it good" The photographer announced.

The two men got on there knees. Dean was always the one to lead. He whispered, telling Seth what they were doing.

While on their knees, they conjoined their hands together. Looking up into each other's eyes. They stayed like the for a few nice moments, as the photographers were snapping pictures.

"Wow" the photographers said. Everyone around them starting clapping. The detached from each other and stood up.

"Amazing job, guys." One of the managers came up to them.

"You gets have great chemistry" one of the agents told them.

Everyone around them resumed clapping. Until, Vince McMahon walked in. The clapping stopped, and Dean had a nervous look on his face. Vince was incredibly hard to please and it would be surprising if Vince would be satisfied with this photo shoot.

Vince then began clapping. A huge smile broke on Deans face. Vince opened up his arms and motioned for Dean to come over to him. Dean ran up to the older man, going into his arms.

"I'm very proud of you, Dean" Vince said.

"Thank you…so much, Sir" Dean breathed out.

Vince the walked up to Seth and looked him dead in the eye before sticking out his hand to him. "Great Job, Mr. Rollins. I wasn't very sure about you, but you've proved me wrong" Vince admitted. Seth firmly shook the mans hand.

Vince walked away, which led to Dean running up to Seth. Dean jumped into Seths arms. "Seth, that was amazing." Dean said. The joy in Deans voice was something Seth wanted to hear everyday.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Dean breathed out.

"For what? I didn't do anything. This was all you. Your passion. Your drive to make this perfect, was all you. And you did make it perfect. You're amazing, Dean. I had absolutely nothing to do with this. It was all you." Seth said, looking into Deans overjoyed eyes.

Dean had tears coming into his eyes. Nobody has ever said anything like that to Dean before and meant it. "Wow…" Dean breathed out.

Seth kissed Deans forehead. "You deserve this, Dean. You're gonna make this magazine truly iconic." Seth said, before heading into the locker room.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Notes: Uhhh…I re-read this chapter and it sounded terrible, but I really wanted to update for you guys. Sorry, I know it's short and terrible, but bare with me. I'll try to make the next chapter presentable, at least.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dean and Kevin were supposed be getting ready to go out with the guys, but instead they were making out. Kevin grabbed Deans ass making yelp in his mouth.

"I wanna fuck you so badly right now" Kevin breathed out. He put his hands on Deans ass.

"We…" peck "Need…" peck "To…" peck "Get ready…" Dean said, between kisses. Kevin groaned. "But…" Dean fell to his knees, gently. "I can suck you off, Kev" Dean said, looking up at Kevin.

Kevin chuckled and mumbled "such a little slut" But Dean didn't hear. Kevin pulled his pants down, revealing his big hard cock. Dean wrapped his lips around Kevins dick, taking it in with no hesitation like a pro. "Ugh fuck. That warm mouth. God it's so good." Kevin praised. Dean gave it a few good licks, while it was in his mouth before he started licking the cock. Kevin was moaning loudly as he bucked his hips in motion to Dean, who had begun bobbing his head up and down.

Eventually, Kevin came in Deans mouth and Dean swallowed it up with no hesitation. Dean remained on his knees panting with cum below his bottom lip.

Kevin smiled down at Dean. "You look fucking sexy with my cum on your face" Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now get your sexy ass up and get ready" Kevin said, slapping Deans ass as Dean got up.

Dean picked up two pairs of jeans. One were tight light blue ones and the others were tight dark blue ones with rips at the knees. "Kev, which ones should I wear?" Dean asked as he held them up.

Kevin examined them both. "The light blue ones definitely. Those are nice and tight." Kevin said, licking his lips.

Dean nodded and began stripping out of his house clothes. He put on the jeans and a snap back hat backwards, letting his curls flow. "Kev, I don't need a shirt do I? It's like 95 degrees out." Dean said, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Kevin grinned. "Nah babe, you don't need a shirt. I want you look really good, especially for today…" Kevin went over to Dean, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

Dean eyed Kevin suspiciously through the mirror. "What's today?" He asked.

Kevin wrapped his lips around Deans right shoulder and bit down lightly. Dean whimpered at the sudden pain, he knew Kevin had a thing for biting so he wasn't completely surprised that Kevin was biting him.

When Kevin released, he replied: "You'll see"

Dean decided not to pry. Kevin gets mad at him when he questions too much, so he just carried on getting ready.

Seth waited, impatiently, for Roman in his car. Roman had his own car, but they just lived so close to each other, there was really no point in taking two separate cars.

Roman entered the car, smelling of strong colon and shampoo. "Hey sorry bro" Roman settled into the seat.

"It's about damn time." Seths voice was filled with annoyance. As much as Seth seemed irritated. Roman knew it was just Seths attitude. He ewouldn't get offended.

Just as Seth started driving, his phone beeped.

"Oh uh...Rome, can you see who that is?" Seth said, eyes glued to the road in front of him. He didn't want to get a fine for texting and driving. Roman picked up Seths phone. He eyed it oddly.

The message read:

Beautiful: Seth, you're gonna be at the bar right?

"Uh Seth? Who the fuck is Beautiful?" Roman mocked. He then began smiling like an idiot. He knew his best friend wasn't the type to even say the word 'beautiful'. The two toned man usually preferred hot or sexy.

Seths eyes widened. "The fuck? Gimme my phone Roman!" Seth yelled, he then began to failingly grab his phone out of the Samoans hand whilst trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Roman, give me my phone" Seth tried being calmer than he was before, maybe that would tempt his Samoan friend to give him his phone.

Roman politely declined. "Not until you tell me who beautiful is." Roman teased, he wasn't letting Seth off the hook that easily.

Seth looked at Roman with furrowed eyebrows. He knew Roman wasn't going to give him his phone. "Fine! Fine!" Seth exclaimed. "It's uh…its Dean okay?" Seth admitted.

"Awwww" Roman gushed, he knew Seth had a thing for the dirty blonde. "Wait then what happened to Sexy Ass or whatever you called him before" Roman asked, confused. Seth wasn't the most sentimental person ever.

"I just…I uh…changed it" Seth replied shyly, eyes still on the road, not making any eye contact with Roman.

Roman looked like a fangirl whose ship just got together. "Awwww…Rollins is falling for Ambrose!" Roman teased for the rest of the ride.

Seth blushed deeply and rolled his eyes. His friend was going to get it later.

Dean sat with Seth and they talked about anything and everything. That's what Dean loved about Seth, it's that they can talk about who knows what and they'll be happy together. They can even sit in silence and they'll be absolutely comfortable as long as they're in each other's presence.

"Dean! Come here!" Kevin called Dean from across the bar. He was waving to him from the other side, sitting with a couple of guys.

Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Dean approached Kevin and his group of friends. Dean had this bad vibe off of them. Especially off the one in the suit. He seems familiar, extremely familiar. Like Deans seen him before, recently. Deans memory isn't the greatest of memories, but he's sure he's seen this man before, maybe in the past few months though.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Deans waist and pulled Dean onto his lap. Kevins 'friends' were staring at Dean hungrily. They were looking him up and down, licking their lips. Especially the one in the suit sitting in the middle. He looked about ready to rip Deans clothes off and fuck him. Dean didn't like the feeling he was getting off this man, he clutched closer to Kevin.

"Kevie, I wanna go." Dean whispered, he was nearly pleading. He didn't want to be around this people. He felt vulnerable and uncomfortable.

"Babe it's fine, let's just stay here."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the male with the suit.

"…Yeah stay here. I'm sure Kevin is really enjoying that ass on his lap."

Deans face turned red and he began shifting uncomfortably.

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah H, I am enjoying it very much." Kevin agreed.

Deans eyes widened. H? That's where Dean has seen him before. It was that man that Seth defended Dean from when they were at that bar once. That creepy ass man who grabbed Dean. Dean began breathing heavily.

"Kev, I wanna go please."

'H' spoke. "C'mon sexy, just stay here. How about you get on my lap?."

Dean shook his head. "No! Kevin I wanna go now!" How could this asshole suggest such a thing?

H put his hand on Deans thigh. "Oh fiesty." Dean flinched away.

"Fine Dean, let's go." Kevin got up.

Dean was relieved. He walked in front of Kevin. What Dean didn't notice was Kevin raising his hand up to H, possibly signaling something.

They were outside heading to their car when Kevin stopped.

"I forgot my phone inside. Wait here and I'll go get it."

Dean nodded. He can't believe Kevin and his friends. They're such perverts. Why does Kevin have to be friends with such douchebags? 'H' really freaked the hell out of Dean.

"Hey Dean." Speaking of the devil. H approached Dean.

Dean furrowed his brows at him. "Stay the fuck away from me."

H laughed. "Is that any way to speak to your new daddy?"

Dean looked sincerely confused and disgusted. What the fuck is he talking about? "Wh-" Dean didn't get a chance to finish because a rag was thrown over his nose and mouth. He began struggling, but instantly inhaled the intoxicatingly substance. His body went limp.

"Sheamus, pick him up!" H ordered.

Meanwhile with Seth…

Kevin and Dean had left the club, but Kevin came back. He looked like he was looking for something and possibly stalling as well.

"Kevin wheres Dean?" Seth asked. Dean literally just disappeared.

"We're going home, he's tired." Kevin replied quickly.

Seth eyed him suspiciously. It was unlike Dean to leave without saying bye to anyone plus Dean didn't look tired at all when he was conversing with him earlier.

"Shit! Where the fuck is my phone?!" Kevin exclaimed, looking like he was about to throw a tantrum.

Seth was taken aback by the yelling. Kevin was usually pretty chill even when he was angry. "You need help looking for it, man?" Seth offered. He didn't really like Kevin but he'd do anything to make him shut up or leave. He liked Dean, a lot but he wasn't really a fan of Kevin. Kevin just gave him bad vibes.

"Nah man, whatever, I gotta get going." Kevin replied before exciting the club, rather quickly.

A few minutes later Seth had been sipping on his beer, pondering about the odd situation when he heard a phone buzz.

He looked to the ground and picked up the phone.

The message read:

 _H: It's Done._

It must've been Kevins phone. He was probably long gone now. Seth thought for a second. He should hold onto it until the next time he sees Dean and Kevin. Maybe he'll send Dean a message tomorrow telling him to pick it up. That'd be a great way to see and spend more time with Dean. Seth tucked the phone in his pocket and continued sipping on his beer.


	9. Chapter 9

Want,Take - Chapter 9:

 **Warnings: This chapter contains Rape/Non-con.**

 **Notes: I redid most of the fic. I just felt like it needed some juicing up. If you've read it already, nothing's really changed. The grammar and writing format is, I believe, better. It's less cringey to read than it originally was.**

Deans eyes fluttered open. It was pitch black. Where the hell was he? The last thing Dean remembered was talking to "H" and then darkness.

"Hello?" Deans voice echoed. "Kev" No reply. "Kevin!" Dean called out and waited for an answer. "Kevin!"

Dean got up. He didn't have restraints on him or anything. It was so dark he couldn't even focus on where he was walking.

"Kevin!" He screamed, beginning to get frustrated.

He heard the door creak open, the light from the open door revealed the person the walked in.

"Kevin!" Dean ran into Kevins arms. He was so relieved. He got scared for a second. "Kev, where are we?"

"It's okay, Dean" Kevins hands traveled to Deans ass. "…I'm sure you're gonna love where we are." Kevin chuckled.

The door then opened once again, this time with more force. The lights came on revealing H. Deans eyes widened. What the fuck was going on?

"Hey Dean-o!" H exclaimed and Dean clung to Kevin. "I believe we haven't had a proper introduction yet, so my name is Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Some call me H, some call me Triple H, but you can call me whatever you want." Hunter shot a wink at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hopefully asshole is preferred." He couldn't help it from slipping, his sassy, sarcastic attitude usually gets the best of him.

Hunter chuckled. "That mouth sure is going to be a problem isn't it?" Hunter smiled at Dean. "I think I have an idea of how to fix it though."

Dean gave him a disgusted and confused look. Kevin would never let Hunter do that, would he? "What?" He asked, confused.

"See Dean, this is your new home. You're going to be our new personal whore." Hunter said with no hesitation in his voice, as if he's been waiting to say this for so long.

Dean was speechless. What the fuck is Hunter talking about? Dean looked at Kevin who seemed perfectly content with this. "Kevin? What's he talking about?" Deans voice was filled with hurt and confusion. He detached himself from his boyfriend.

"Oh c'mon Dean, it won't be that bad." Kevin looked so calm, as if any of this was absolutely normal.

"Kevin, who are you?" Dean looked hurt and angry.

Kevin didn't answer so Hunter chimed in. "He works for me, Dean-o. We're dealers."

Deans eyes widened. "Drugs?"

"Bingo! Who knew you were so smart?!" Hunter feigned his astonishment. "See Dean, we needed someone like you. Someone with a sexy body who was blinded by love that wasn't there. I know you don't have anyone else. Who would really come looking for you anyway? You won't be missed, trust me."

Tears went down Deans face. He can't believe this. Everything he had with Kevin wasn't real. "What the hell am I supposed to do for you?!"

"Well Dean, we've owed a lot of people for a while now, so we're gonna use you to pay them off." Hunter said morally.

"No! I won't do it!" Dean exclaimed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There's no way he would do that.

Triple H laughed. "Wow, you really think you have a choice? You're here, Dean. You're not leaving."

This has to be a joke. This wasn't real, but it seemed so real. Dean couldn't believe it. He looked at the door. If he was quick enough, he could escape. Dean ran, he ran faster then he's ran before. His hand was on the knob before big arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him off. He hit the ground.

Hunter was on top of him in an instant, pinning his shoulders down. Dean struggled, moving around and squirming beneath him. He couldn't let this happen. He managed to get a fist up and socked Hunter in the face. For a moment everything went silent, the tension was thick.

Hunter wiped his face of the blood. "Kevin! Get Rusev!" He screamed, clearly enraged.

"H, I think Rusev is too much for him." Kevin tried.

"GET RUSEV NOW!" Hunter screamed, frightening Dean who was still below him. Hunter began punching Dean over and over again. Dean tried to shield his face, but failed to. "You're gonna regret that, you understand me?" Hunter punched Dean again and Dean cried out. His face was throbbing.

Hunter got off of Dean and stood up, he kicked him in the stomach once. Dean began coughing. Rusev came in and looked at Dean, who was squirming on the ground.

"What do you want me to do?" Rusev asked, with his thick Bulgarian accent.

"Accolade. Now." Hunter demanded and Rusevs eyes widened. He hasn't had to do the Accolade in years, no body was rebellious enough to have it be done to them.

Rusev licked his lips, he's was going to have fun sitting on that ass. Rusev flipped Dean over, easily. He stomped on his back multiple times. Dean opened his mouth in soundless cries. He wasn't able to cry out, he couldn't breathe.

Rusev then sat on the small of Deans back and wrapped Deans arms around his knee. Dean struggled, he really did, but he couldn't out power the brute. Rusev pulled all the way back until Rusevs back was on the ground. Deans screams were muffled by Rusevs hand covering his mouth. Deans ribs were poking out as his body was stretched.

"Stop…" Dean muffled.

Hunter was grinning sadistically. He looked to Kevin. "God, who knew he was so flexible." Hunter licked his lips. Dean looked like he was going to pass out, since his screaming had went down, occasional whimpers came out of him. His face was pale and his body looked limp. Hunter walked up to him. He grabbed him by the hair, Deans dazed eyes looked up at him. "Are you gonna be a good boy, now?" Dean didn't answer. "Rusev will never stop if you don't answer, so are you gonna be a good boy?!"

"Yes!" Dean muffled, he was in so much pain.

Hunter smirked arrogantly. "Rusev, let him go." Rusev let Dean go and Deans body flopped on the ground. He rolled over, screaming in pain. Hunter went over to him and kneeled down. "Who am I, Dean?!"

"H-Hunter." Dean shakily replied, scared of what was going to happen.

Hunter shook his head. He gripped Deans chin tightly. "Don't be a smart ass with me, Dean. You won't like the outcome." Deans eyes widened, he didn't want anymore punishment. "So WHO AM I? You know what I want to hear!"

A moment of silence went by and Hunter was getting impatient. He slapped Dean once. "Who am I?" He asked with an almost daring tone.

Dean shut his eyes tightly. All his pride was already gone. "D-Daddy."

Hunter smirked. "Good boy" He ruffled his hair. "Let's go to your room".

Dean cried. He actually began sobbing. "No, I don't want to." He whined.

"Dean..." Hunter warned and Dean shuddered. "C'mon follow me."

Dean had no choice but to comply. He couldn't even get up though. He was in so much pain. He began crawling because he had no other choice.

Hunter looked at him and laughed. "Pick him up, Kevin."

Kevin complied. He's still hadn't said much while Dean was being hurt. Kevin scooped Dean up in his arms, bridal style. Dean was trembling in his arms, he instinctively buried his face in Kevins neck. Kevins neck was moistening from the tears.

"W-Why Kevin? Why?" Dean whispered, sounding so sad, broken, so betrayed. "How could you?" Dean cried hard. "Please don't let him...please." Dean fisted his hands in Kevins shirt, clinging to him.

Kevin dropped Dean on the king sized bed. The room was huge from what Dean saw. Bigger than any room he's ever had. Dean heard Kevin and Hunter start talking and then leave the room. Dean looked at the door, he could try and leave.

He limped to the door and twisted the knob. The door would not even budged. Dean began panicking. He was trapped, he couldn't escape. He started banging on the door. He slid down the door until his bottom was on the ground.

"Please! Let me go! Please!" He cried out. He heard nothing. What felt like hours after pleas and tears, he eventually slipped to unconscious.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hunter screamed. "He can have kids?!"

"Hunter, I know you didn't ask for that, but he fit everything that was needed." Kevin tried to compromise with the enraged male.

Hunter shook his head then barged into Deans room. He saw him lying on the ground. He picked the smaller male off the ground and tossed him on the bed easily. Dean gasped in shock. He backed away slowly, terrified by the hungry look in Hunters eyes. He tried to scramble away but Hunter grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him back at the head board of the king sized bed. He began unbuttoning Deans pants.

Dean screamed. "No! No! No!" He was kicking his legs and swinging his arms repeatedly trying to defend himself. He fell off the bed, he scrambled towards the door. His pants were hanging below his knees. It was embarrassing but he couldn't let this happen to him. Dean had his hand on the knob when he was pulled back with his legs. "Help! Someone help please!"

Hunter put his hand over Deans mouth in an attempt to shut him up. Instead Dean just bit down causing a yelp to exit the older mans mouth.

"Fucking bitch!" Hunter pulled his hand back and backhanded Dean in the mouth. Dean cried out. Hunter flipped him over and pulled down his briefs. Hunter sat on Deans legs. He slapped the exposed buttocks of the dirty blonde.

Dean yelped. He pounded the ground with his fists, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. It wouldn't stop Hunter. He knew what was going to happen but he refused to believe it.

Hunter spanked him once again. Dean felt Hunters full hard cock poking his ass. He shivered. This wasn't happening to him.

Hunter unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock. He stroked it a few times before lining himself up with the dirty blondes entrance. He pushed in slowly, moaning at the tightness of Dean.

All the fight and fury Dean had was gone now. He couldn't stop the raspy scream that exited his mouth.

"Stop…" His voice was barely audible from his screams but there was no doubt that Hunter heard him. Hunter pulled out and then roughly thrusted back into his body. The skin around his unprepared hole broke and blood starting seeping down his thighs.

Hunter fisted his hand in Deans hair. "Fuck…so…good." He moaned as he continued pounding into the smaller man.

"Please…stop…please." Dean begged. He felt as if he was being ripped completely into two. The pain was unreal.

Deans pleas certainly didn't go unheard but they weren't complied. The poor man didn't think it was possible but Hunters powerful thrusts became rougher.

It didn't take long for Deans body to go limp and blackout from the unbelievable pain.

This was his life now. Who could he go to for help? He has no one. The only person he had was Kevin who betrayed him. He chose money and dope over Dean. He was a public fuck toy now...


	10. Chapter 10

Want,Take -Chapter 10:

"Owens! The fuck has gotten into you? You haven't made anything since we brought that bitch here!" Hunter exclaimed. None of Kevins deals have gone well ever since Dean has arrived.

"That whore has nothing to do with this! My mind just hasn't been right these last few days." Kevin explained through gritted teeth. He's just been so frustrated lately and hasn't been able to get anything done. It was nothing to do with the screams and cries he heard the other night when Hunter went to Deans room.

"Get your mind right." Hunter said sternly. His people didn't play any games. If your mind wasn't on the money, it wasn't right. "Go take your frustrations out on Ambrose. He hasn't been out of his room in days. He's lucky we've given him a break." Hunter explained, suddenly remembering the pleasure he felt as he was fucking Dean.

"I don't need someone to heal me." Kevin gritted.

"Nah you don't, but you need someone to pleasure you." Hunter said simply. Honestly, who would turn down an offer like that? "So go into that room and fuck his mouth. He hasn't eaten in a couple of days anyway."

Kevin groaned inaudibly. Hunter said Dean would be well fed. Kevin made his way upstairs. Maybe he could just check on his boyfriend, well fake former boyfriend. Kevins hands shook as he had his hand on the knob. He could already smell blood. He swallowed hard before opening the door.

There was dried blood on the floor, all over the bed sheets. The room smelt of blood, sweat, vomit, and tears. One of the scents though, one that Kevin noticed was Deans cheap cologne. Kevin had bought Dean multiple really expensive colognes but Dean refused them saying that he likes his. Dean was incredibly loyal, no matter what you gave him he'd be just fine with what he's already got. No matter how many hot guys stepped up to Dean, flirted with him, asked him out. Dean always stuck to Kevin, no matter what.

The sight of Dean nearly brought tears to his eyes. It would bring any human with a heart to tears. He was curled up into a ball, crying and whimpering. There was multiple layers of blankets over him even though it was incredibly hot and stuffy in the room.

"Dean." Kevin stated.

Dean gasped and sat up, revealing his bruised tear filled face. "No, no please. Please don't, please no no no. Please don't hurt me" He cried, then began hyperventilating.

Kevin stood still. The way Dean was begging broke his heart, it shouldn't but it did. It was no secret that Hunter hurt him. Everyone in the house heard Deans deafening screams. His cries were horrific. He could've sworn he saw some of the workers around the house shed some tears. Some of the guys, like Sheamus, Baron, and the Dudleys, were actually laughing about it, saying that 'with the way he acted and dressed, he was obviously asking for it'.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Kevin approached him slowly.

Dean seemed to only comprehend the word 'hurt'. "Don't…please no. Please Kev. Don't hurt me, please."

Tears nearly came to Kevins eyes, hearing the nicknames Dean gave him in such a terrified tone. Kevin sat on the edge of the bed and Dean watched him warily, flinching. Dean smelled of blood, sweat and tears.

Kevin put his hand on the thick blankets that covered Deans body. He didn't want to see his damaged body but he had to. "Can I, Dean?" He asked. Deans eyes widened in horror. He was going to shake his head but what would Kevin do to him? What if he does what Hunter did to him? Dean found himself nodding slowly. Maybe he saw a bit of remorse in Kevins eyes. Maybe it was just fear of saying no.

Kevin lifted the sheets and covered his mouth with his hand at the sight. Deans bottom half was bloody. There was trails of dried blood down his thighs. Scratches and bruises on his back, beginning to appear at his stomach. Not eating for nearly a week showed on his body as well. His ribs were faintly poking out.

Dean looked down at his destroyed body.

"Kevie, he raped me.." He whined with a choked sob. "H-How could you let him?" Dean began gasping and crying, coming to a realization. He placed his hand on his stomach. His eyes widened in horror. "Please tell me, di-did he use a condom?"

Kevin put a hand over his mouth. How could he allow another man rape the man that he loved, even possibly have a child with him. If Hunter found out that Dean was pregnant, he would kill the baby. Sure it was just business but he loved Dean. No. It was all business. He shouldn't be thinking of Dean as anything more than a fuck toy and something to pay off his gangs dues.

"Why are you just sitting there?"

Both men turned their attention to the doorway. There stood Hunter with a stern and confused look on his face. He was clearly wondering why Kevin wasn't currently mouth fucking Dean.

Dean whimpered.

Hunter smiled. "Miss me, Dean?" He asked arrogantly.

Dean squirmed and shook his head. Why would Dean miss Hunter? Hunter tore him apart. Ripped him up, piece by piece. Scarred him for life.

"C'mon bitch, I know you liked it." Hunter smirked.

Dean furrowed his brows. He was completely baffled. How could Hunter even say that? Does he even understand what he did to him? Hunter took everything Dean had without any of his consent. "No! I didn't like it! You raped me!" He screamed.

Hunters faced turned from amusement to anger in a matter of seconds. "Who the fuck do you think you're yelling at?!" Hunter screamed and approached Dean. Deans eyes widened in pure fear. Hunter grabbed him by the neck, pulling him off the bed. He shoved him to his knees.

"No! No! No! No!" Dean screamed.

This couldn't be happening. Not again. Hunter pulled his arms behind his back, revealing him fully to Kevin. Deans hurt eyes begged him not to harm him even more.

"Hit him!" Hunter screamed. "Take your anger out on his body." Hunter encouraged, pulling at Deans arms hard. "Right in the gut, c'mon!" Hunter yelled.

Kevin balled up his fist, standing in front of Dean. Deans eyes widened. What if he had a child growing inside of him? Hunter was getting impatient, tugging and pulling at Deans arms.

It was about money. Kevin can't betray his gang. They've done so much for him. That was on Kevins mind as he pulled his fist back and struck Dean right in the gut.

Dean cried out as Hunter released him. His arms immediately went to clutch his stomach. He coughed repeatedly, groaning in pain and gasping for air.

Hunter laughed and pulled Dean up by his hair. He forced Deans mouth open with his hands.

"C'mon Owens, shove that dick down his throat." Hunter encouraged, smiling at Deans whimpers and whines of refusal.

This time, Kevin didn't even hesitate to pull his pants down and shove his cock in the hot mouth of Dean. For money. For his gang. What has Dean done for him? Other than be a roadblock? Not only is he going to break down roadblocks but now he's going to use that roadblock to his advantage.

Dean gagged and coughed. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to force it out of his mouth.

"Work your mouth, bitch!" Hunter screamed yanking at Deans arm again harder, this time something must've snapped because his left shoulder made a popping noise.

A muffled scream exited Deans mouth. Something must've broke because the pain was enough for Dean to begin willingly trying to bob his head up and down. He just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. Kevin moaned out in pleasure. Dean was going too slow so he took it upon himself to begin fucking Deans mouth. Dean felt like his throat was on fire. The dirty blonde man coughed as Kevins came into his mouth, he spit out of the rest on the expensive carpet.

Hunter grabbed him by the hair. "Next time you fucking swallow it, you understand?!" Hunter screamed, then shoved Dean onto the ground once again. "Hold him for me Kevin, I need to test that mouth." Kevin grabbed Dean, holding him up in a similar position that Hunter had him in. He tugged at his arm.

Dean whimpered. "Kevin, my shoulder." He wept.

Hunter shoved his cock down his throat, fucking it, and eventually coming and this time Dean swallowed it without hesitation. Kevin let him go, leaving him crying on the ground.

"Clean yourself up, whore." Hunter hissed before delivering a swift kick to the shoulder he knew was hurt. He chuckled when he heard Deans choked breaths. "Kevin, take him to Lana when he cleans himself up. I can't lend him to the Wyatts looking like crap." Hunter demanded before exiting the room.

Dean tried getting up, he really did but the shooting pain in his arm was killing him. He wanted to go shower, to wash away the pain and shame he felt. His eyes met Kevins and the dirty blonde shuddered. Kevins eyes were filled with pure hatred and no mercy.

Dean didn't know why he felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please I'll be good. Please just don't hurt me more." He whimpered. Possibly it was out of fear.

"Next time we tell you to do something you do it! You understand?" Kevin barked and Dean gasped in shock. What if Kevin does what Hunter did? What if he tears him apart? What if he takes everything Dean has?

Dean trembled. "I-I understand Kevin." He was on his hands and knees now, attempting to get up and head to the shower. He tried getting up but immediately fell back down. He felt arms around his waist and he gasped in fear.

"Please no." He whispered.

Kevin roughly guided him to the bathroom then closed the door on him.

[

Kevin knocked on the door. "Lana! I have someone!" He yelled and banged on the door.

A female with a Russian accent was heard from the other side. "I'm coming, I'm coming" The woman opened the door and greeted Kevin.

Dean refused to make eye contact. He was too afraid. What would she do to him?

"Go inside." Kevin demanded.

Dean had no choice but to comply. Lana led him to a chair and he sat down. Dean took a glance around, he saw surgical tape, band aids in all shapes and sizes, antibiotic cream and rubbing alcohol on a desk. Must be a doctor or a nurse, Dean thought.

Dean was lost in his thoughts when

"What's your name?" Lana was right next to him now.

Dean made eye contact with her for the first time. She had beach blonde hair pulled up into a neat bun, green eyes, a white pencil skirt with a matching blazer on her curvy body. Dean began feeling self conscious. She was gorgeous.

"I-I'm Dean." He replied in shaky tone.

Lana smiled. "You are very beautiful."

Dean blushed. "T-Thank you." He stuttered and tucked some of his stray hairs behind his ear. It was a nervous habit.

She returned to her desk, grabbing some items to set them on the table next to Dean. She poured some rubbing alcohol on a wipe and bent down to Deans level.

Dean immediately flinched.

The Russian stopped. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" She asked.

He gulped. "I…uh…um. I'm-I'm sorry."

She smiled softly. "Don't be sorry. It's okay, just tell me what hurts."

Deans bottom lip quivered. Everything. Everything hurt. "My back, m-my shoulder, and my ribs."

Her eyes widened. What hell has he gone through? "Can you take off your shirt?" Lana asked as she placed the running alcohol down on the counter and gathered some more supplies.

Dean struggled to take it off but eventually was able to. As Lana turned around she gasped. Bruises ran along his chest and stomach, and upper back, scratches on his lower back. The sight was horrific.

"What is your name again?"

"Dean Ambrose." He answered.

Her eyes widened in realization. She needed more conformation. "How long ago did you come here?"

Dean closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember that night. "5 nights ago I think." He replied in an unsure voice.

Tears formed in her eyes. That was him. That's the man that the gang has been talking about for months. That's the man whose horrifying screams of pain rang through the house at 2 am. That's the man whose begs and pleas deafened the ears of everyone in the house.

"Y-You're the new sex slave." Her voice trembled. She knew she'd see it happen eventually but the thought of her boss and fellow workers raping a man over and over and using his body to pay off dues was horrible. But she couldn't do anything about it. No one could.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes tightly as tears went down his face. Hearing what he was, what his life had come to and that he couldn't change anything.

"Please can you help me? Please." He begged. He saw mercy in her eyes. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to escape.

Lana shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't." She admitted. Her heart shattered hearing those words.

He nodded again, sobbing quietly. Trying his best to stop, but the thought of what the rest of his life was going to look like, made the tears flow more.

The Russian wiped the stray tears that had fallen down her cheek. "Can I fix you up?" She asked as she handed him a tissue.

Dean nodded as he wiped the tears. She pulled a chair up right next to him. She covered the bruises on his back with antibiotic cream and put band aids over the cuts. She also wrapped tape around his midsection.

"You said your shoulder hurts?" She asked, inspecting it. It looked to be limp, Dean hasn't moved it since coming in.

"I-I think I tore something." Dean knew he must've. He heard and felt the pop of it.

She inspected it before putting something on it that Dean didn't recognize. "Dean, it's dislocated. I need to push it back in, would you let me?"

Dean agreed to it but wasn't expecting her strength. He gasped in shock and pain.

"I'm sorry if hurt you." she said as she taped his shoulder. As she went around to tape it one more time she noticed a nasty bruise in the shape of a boot on Deans back. Around that bruise were cuts and scratches as well. She traced her hands on it. It's scary how much damage one human being can do to another. "What happened?" She really didn't want to hear it but she had to know.

Dean didn't want to answer, he didn't want to mention or talk about why he could barely stand up straight because of the constant stinging back pain. "H-Hunter told this guy, Rusev I think, to punish me." Dean closed his eyes tightly, trying to erase that memory.

Lanas eyes widened. "Rusev?" Dean nodded. "What did he do?" She asked with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Dean breathed heavily. "I-I don't know." He began hyperventilating. "He-He almost broke me in half." Dean didn't know if that was true but that's what he felt. He felt like his back was going to break under the weight of the brute.

Lana covered her mouth with her hand. "That's my husband." She stated with a shaky voice.

Deans eyes widened in fear. Now he was really going to get it. He backed away slowly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I uh I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. Please." He slowly raised his hands up to cover his face. He was truly afraid of what anyone in this house could do to him. He's been raped, beaten up multiple times. They must've been capable of anything.

Lana stared at him in disbelief. She then got up and before Dean could react, she wrapped her arms around him. Dean gasped at the sudden contact, he expected her to hit him but instead she was hugging him. His body was tense but he eventually melted into her touch. She kissed his head. He felt warm tears drip into his hair.

"I am sorry this has to happen to you…but I promise, I will make sure that they are not too hard on you." She said, her voice sounding muffled as she kissed him again. "Is there anything at all I can do for you? To get you?" She asked.

Dean hesitated to reply but he had to ask. "C-Can you please get me a pregnancy test?"

"You're pregnant?" She asked, clearly in shock.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if Hunter used a condom, the pull out method, or if he came inside me. I'm just scared. I need to know." The dirty blonde admitted. He didn't want to not be aware that he had a child growing inside him.

"You poor baby, I will get it for you." She promised, hugging him once again. The poor man has gone through so much and now he might be pregnant with the child of the man who raped and forced him into sex slavery.

"T-Thank you" Dean muffled.

A while later…

"When did you get married?" Dean asked shyly, he was beginning to open up to the Russian nurse.

"I got married a few months ago." She replied and she organized her desk. "Rusev found me, I fell in love, he told me what he did…" Lana explained, pausing for a second. "Of course at first I didn't except it but…love can make you do crazy, crazy things."

Dean listened carefully. Hearing the word Love. Has he ever really felt love for Kevin? The last time Dean felt true affection was when he was with Seth. The fact that Dean will never see him again was already making Deans heart ache. No matter how much of a player Seth seemed, he was always there. Anywhere from fellow models picking on him to men he didn't know at the time (Hunter) touching him without permission. Deans mind wandered

Sometimes love can make you do crazy, crazy things…

[

It has been 5 days. 5 days of no texts, calls, and even answering of the door from Dean. Usually Dean texted him everyday and they would talk about meet ups with the group, or going to the gym together, or going out for coffee or even about the photo shoot they did together. It wasn't like Dean to totally shut Seth out. For a while, Seth convinced himself that maybe Dean and Kevin went away for the weekend together or something. But then Seth remembered he had Kevin's phone when he left it in the bar 3 nights ago. He had turned it on and immediately it vibrated multiple times due to constant messages. The two toned man couldn't help himself, he had to look.

All of them were from one person: Hunter

 _Holy shit, he was so amazing._

 _Owens, you did really well this time._

 _Bringing him was the best thing you've ever done._

 _I'll give you your pay after we lend him to the Wyatts._

But _I'm taking 10% because Ambrose can have fucking children. That wasn't part of the deal._

 _If you're upset, go take your anger out on our_ new whore.

Seths eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The fourth message was especially eye catching. He said Ambrose. He mentioned Dean. This man. Hunter or whatever his name was is talking about Dean.

Seth needed to know more

"I need this phone unlocked stat!" Seth slapped the phone onto the table. His good friend Xavier Woods was a master in technology and Seth knew he would be able to let him gain access into the phone. The phone that will possibly answer the questions he has.

"Alright bro! Jeez!" Xavier immediately went to work on the phone.

And after a few long minutes of Seth being an impatient asshole, Xavier eventually unlocked it. Seth grabbed it out of his hand, anxiously. He needed to know what was going on.

Seth immediately went to the messages. Reading texts sent from over a week ago.

 _Kevin: We'll be at the Amoré bar._

 _Hunter: Okay_. Can't wait to ge _t my hands on h_ im.

Seths eyes widened. What the hell was going on? He searched messages from weeks ago, trying to find answer. Seth hopedta 'him' wasn't Dean.

Hunter: We need to pay our shit. Wyatts attacked another member. When are you bringing Ambrose?

Seth searched more and more. Eyes widening at the unbelievable information he was taking in. He dug deeper, reading texts from months ago.

He put piece and piece together. Hunter must be Kevins boss. They're drug dealers. Drug Dealers that owe people a lot of money. They need to pay their dues. They want a sex slave. Dean is caught in the middle. Dean was the unlucky one. Dean is the sex slave. He's being used and abused for money.

Seth put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Holy shit." Dean had been in danger this whole time and he didn't even know it.

The phone buzzed multiple times again. Coming from a current group chat.

 _Sheamus: How good was he?_

 _Hunter: Better than I fucking imagined. He's so tight._

 _Seth thought he was gonna throw up._

 _Baron: Shit, I need to get me some before the Wyatts take him._

 _Chris: They're bringing him back, stupid idiot._

 _Alberto: What's his name again?_

 _Sheamus: Dean Ambrose._

Holy shit. It was Dean. It was fucking Dean. This confirmed it all. Seth had proof. This was everything he needed to know and more.

 _AJ: What kind of name is that?_

 _Sheamus: The kind that I wanna fuck._

 _Baron: Hey! I was supposed to be first._

 _Sheamus: I helped in getting him so I'm fucking him. Done._

 _Hunter: Be careful, he's fiesty._

 _Sheamus: I don't like it when they scream._

 _Hunter: It's actually fucking hot. His begging and screaming will be enough to get you hard._

 _Sheamus: I wanna gag him._

 _Baron: I could gag him with my cock._

 _Sheamus: You're not doing anything with him now be_ cause I am.

Tears formed in Seths eyes. Dean didn't willingly do this. He didn't give them their consent to use him. He screamed and begged them not to. He's in trouble. Seth wasn't doing to ignore this. He's had enough evidence to know what's going on. Hell they even used his name. Seth didn't need anymore conformation.

He ran out of the store leaving Xavier in confusion. He was going to find Dean even if it takes him every last breath.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 4 days since Seth had found the messages and found out about where Dean was. And it has been nothing but planning, planning to save Dean.

Seth stared at the magazine that came out two days ago.

The headline read: MISSING FAMOUS MODEL

 _Dean Ambrose, a model under the McMahon modeling agency, claimed to be missing. The model had missed the red carpet appearance for the 2016 debut of Envy magazine with his partner model Seth Rollins who missed the appearance as well. However Seth Rollins has been found and questioned and so far there have been no leads. If anybody has any information on Dean Ambrose, please contact the police._

Below was a beautiful picture of Dean. His eyes full of love and life.

A tear ran down Seths face. How could any human being even lay a harmful hand on him? He hasn't done anything to anyone.

"We'll get him back, Seth." Roman patted Seths back as he tried

*Flashback*

"Roman something happened..." Seth walked in quickly, not even greeting Roman or making eye contact. He plopped himself down on the couch.

"Uh hi?"

Seths eyes were watery, blood shot red. As if he was some scientist, who has been researching a project for years and has barely gotten any sleep for years.

"Bro, are you okay?" Romans voice filled with concern once he saw his friends face.

Seth shook his head and sniffled. He covered his face with his hands. "They took him, they took him..." The two toned man muffled.

Roman gently sat on the couch next to Seth and patted his friends back. He was confused but Seth seemed to be in a vulnerable place, so Roman didn't want to push. "Who?"

"Dean"

"Who took him, Seth?"

"Kevin..."

Roman stared at Seth oddly. Had he been drinking? Kevin is Deans boyfriend. Roman understood Seth had a crush on the model but he was pretty much crying all over Roman.

"Seth, buddy, you realize they're together right?"

"Roman! This isn't a joke!" Seth slammed his fist down on the table, getting up and pulling at his hair.

Roman stood up as well. He knew how Seth got when he was hurt and confused. "Seth what the fuck is going on?"

"They took him! They fucking took him! They're using him like he's a fucking toy!" Seth screamed, taking out a phone and tossing it on the ground. Not enough strength to break it, but enough to show the emotional pain he was currently feeling.

Roman bent down to pick it up. "Don't damage your shit because your drunk, Seth."

"It's not mine, that shit ain't mine." Tears steamed down Seths face. "Check it, check the messages, Roman."

Roman took the phone and sat on the couch. "Whose phone is this Seth?"

"That motherfucker Owens'." Seth gritted.

Roman decided not question, since Seth was barely communicating with him right now. He went to the messages app.

"Check the first two."

Roman did as told. He clicked on the most recent, which was a group chat. He skimmed through the messages, eyes widening at what he was reading.

"What the hell?" Roman asked aloud to himself, continuing to look through the phone.

Reading days to weeks to months of messages.

"Read Hunters messages." Seth choked out.

But Roman already had. He had seen those few messages that told so much.

"Who are they Seth?"

"I don't fucking know? A gang? Drug dealers? They're using him for money. He's a toy to pay off their dues." Seth sobbed, he lied his head on Romans shoulder, crying into this best friend. "I don't know what to do..."

Roman wrapped his arms around his friend, tears of his own falling down his face. "We'll get him back, Seth. We'll get him back..."

*End of Flashback*

Since then, Seth has told only his closest group of friends.

And now, they're on a mission to save Dean.

Seth Rollins: The Architect

Roman Reigns: The Big Dog

Sasha Banks: The Boss

Big Cass: Bonafide Stud

Becky Lynch: Straight Fire

Enzo Amore: Certified G

Alexa Bliss: Glitter Glitz Warrior

Xavier Woods: The Tech

Big E Langston: The Heavy Meat

Randy Orton: The Viper

Cesaro: The Swiss Superman

The team was ready, ready to save Dean Ambrose.

]

Dean got off of his bed. He limped his way to the bathroom. A shock of pain went through his body.

4 nights ago, Sheamus had come into his room while he was sleeping and had taken advantage of him. Dean would've submitted if he knew he was coming, he wished he knew just so it could've been less painful. But the surprise of someone yanking his pants off obviously led him to fight. Sheamus got angry at that and had gagged him, saying that he doesn't like toys that make noises. Dean had passed out after the fourth thrust. His body gave up on him and the brutal pounding he had been taking.

3 nights ago, nearly 10 guys shoved their cocks down his throat.

2 nights ago, He got double penetrated by two guys, Luke Gallows and Carl Anderson.

Last night, he got the shit beat out of him for trying to escape. Dean had seen an opening and he tried to run off obviously. Hunter got these guys to handcuff him and kick the crap out of him. They left him handcuffed for 12 hours of just lying in the basement, crying and begging them to let him go. From 12 pm to 12am. Hunter came in, fucked him, took the hand cuffs off and told him to go upstairs.

It was now 5 am, Dean got off of his bed. He limped his way to the bathroom. A shock of pain went through his body. This week was nothing but terrible.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked in the mirror. He wiped them away roughly. Pathetic. He shouldn't be crying. He's lucky that they at least are using him. He's useless. The only person he had in the world left was Kevin and even he didn't want him. Even he decided that Dean is nothing more than a piece of garbage. Either way, there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he tried to escape and succeeded, who would he have? His friends? Roman? Seth? Even they wouldn't want him. Maybe they even worked for Hunter as well. No one has even looked for him. His modeling agency? They probably haven't even questioned his disappearance. Nothing was real. His whole life has been nothing but a lie.

At least here, they're giving him some attention. It was better than being dumped by Kevin. Getting raped and beat up everyday was better. He would rather that than be alone. Actually, he would rather be dead but there's no point in killing himself, they'll kill him soon enough. Soon enough, his body will give up on him.

]

Dean limped to Lanas office. He needed to be patched up. The bruises on his ribs were becoming worse and he was beginning to cough up chunks of blood. He knocked on her door once.

The door swung open, as if she knew it was Deans knock. "Dean!" Her expression went from excitement to horror.

Four days. 4 days was all it took for them to make Dean look like actual hell. His clothes ripped, dirty, bloody. His face showing his sleeplessness, the bruises and cuts. The arm wrapped around his ribs showing marks of fingerprints going all the way up to his neck.

"Come in, baby." She moved out of the way to let him inside. She didn't miss the limp he had or the way he had to hold on to things in order to walk. He was way worse than she had seen him before. The house was big so she rarely saw him.

"Oh my god, Dean." She covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. She went over to touch his face and Dean flinched. Hard. He hasn't flinched away from her since the first time she saw him. "Honey, let me fix you up."

Dean shook his head. "Please.." Dean began. "W-Were you able to get me a pregnancy test?" He stuttered, not making eye contact whatsoever.

"Yes I did." She went to get it and then handed it to him.

"Thank you so much." His voice was shaky. His grip on the stick was so tight that his knuckles were turning white, as if he thought it was going to be taken away from him. Just like everything else was. His life, his pride, his security, his happiness and his confidence all taken away from him.

Dean headed to the bathroom. Lana watched him with tears in her eyes. His bloodied clothes were nearly causing her to break down. How much damage could they possibly do to him? Blood was basically seeping through his jeans.

"Dean, I will get you some clothes okay?"

"Please..." He began, Dean seemed to start all his sentences with a plea. "Something long, please."

Lana nodded. "Shower then take the test okay?"

Dean nodded. "Lana, I'm scared." He trembled, a tear running down his cheek.

"I know, baby." She stroked his arm. "I know...it will be okay." She then headed out of the room to get him his clothes and some food.

]

Lana had just entered the room quietly.

She had gotten Dean some food as well seen as he hasn't eaten anything in days.

"Dean!" She called out. "You still in there?"

"I-I'm about to take the test, Lana." Dean trembled, he sounded like he was crying.

"Go ahead, Dean. Everything will be okay, don't worry."

"O-Okay, he muffled."

After a couple of seconds, Lana heard muffled crying through the door.

"Dean?" Lanas voice filled with concern.

He opened the door with a towel around his waist and a hand over his mouth.

"It's only one line..." Dean whispered. "I'm not pregnant." He cried.

Lana knew it was tears of happiness. She leaned up and kissed the top of his head.

"C'mon baby, I got you something to eat and some clothes."

]

"Dean!" Hunter screamed.

Dean immediately got up once he heard Hunter. He left his room and looked down the from the railing. He saw four huge, bearded men and Hunter next to them, his eyes widened.

"Get your ass down here!" Hunter yelled.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to. Those men were going to rape and hurt him just like everyone in this house did. "No I don't want to." His voice was choked. The four burley men looked amused especially the man in the center.

"Dean.." Hunter said sternly in that way that terrified Dean so much.

Dean froze in his spot. Hunter didn't seem to want to wait. He began heading up the stairs and Dean ran into his room and locked the door. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. His defiance and rebelliousness just took over him.

"Ambrose! Open the damn door!" Hunter shouted banging on the door with his fist, creating visible marks from Deans side of the door.

Deans heart was about to beat out of his chest he was so scared. He 100% knew this wasn't a good idea.

Hunter punched a hole in the door and Dean ran away from the doorway. Hunter eventually broke through and grabbed Dean and threw him across the room.

He ripped his shirt and shoved him against the wall. His hands wrapped around Deans neck, squeezing tightly.

Deans face turned bright red. He tried to pry Hunters hand but his body had just become too weak. He could barely raise his hand up. Deans eyes were fluttering shut. This was it. This was the moment everything ended. This is going to be Hunter choking him to death, cutting out his supply of oxygen. It felt like hours before he finally passed out.

]

"Get the fuck up!"

Dean was woken up by a sharp kick to the ribs. He cried out, clutching his mid section.

"When are you going to fucking learn?!" Hunter picked him up by his hair, forcing him to look at him.

"S-Sorry." Dean cried. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He just knew that he was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Hunter barked, then gripped Deans jaw so tightly that Dean thought it was going to crack. "Listen to me, if you pull that shit off one more time, I will fucking end you, literally."

"Please no..." Dean begged.

Hunter let him go and tossed him to the ground. He took off his belt and sat on Deans bed.

"Get over here" Hunter said sternly.

He get up and limped over to Hunter. Obeying was the only thing he could do.

Hunter placed him on his knee and Dean whimpered. Hunters knee was plunging into Deans waist. Hunter roughly pulled Deans pants down and began literally whipping Deans ass with the belt. Dean screamed and tried to move away.

After about 15, Hunter stopped and he rolled off his knee.

"In 5 minutes, be down stairs." With that, Hunter left the room.

]

Dean limped down stairs to the living room which was where Hunter and those large men were.

Hunter spotted Dean. "Quit with the fucking limping, and soak it up."

Dean nodded and tried his best to walk. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked up at the four men. He was sure that he would probably be dead once they were done with him.

"Mr. Wyatt, I would like to give you a proposition." Hunter announced. "This hot piece of ass, Dean Ambrose, in replace of the money owed by my gang." Hunter smirked, he knew this would work. "Ambrose, go give Bray a little taste of you."

Dean had tears in his eyes as he walked up to Bray Wyatt, who he assumed was the leader. He dropped to his knees in between the mans legs. The man, Bray Wyatt, lifted Deans chin up to meet up with his.

"No, none of that."

Dean turned around to look at Hunter who had an angry look on his face. Now he was really going to get it. Hunter was going to be getting this Wyatt guy off his back but Dean had to go ahead and screw it up.

"Please sir, l-let me..." Dean begged. He imagined that anything in the world would be better than Hunters gang.

Bray patted his lap. "Come here, darling."

Dean nodded as a tear went down his face. He sat on Brays lap and hid his face in Brays shoulder as he cried.

Brays hands stroked his back and then Bray came dangerously close to Deans ass.

Dean flinched, "Please no" He whimpered.

"Such a treasure, where did you find him?"

Before Hunter was able to answer, the lights suddenly went out.

"What the fuck?"

"Dean! Go to your room!" Hunter demanded.

"But I-I can't -" Dean tried to tell Hunter that he couldn't see anything. It was literally pitch black.

"Go!" Hunter screamed and Dean ran, ran faster than he's ran before. Because the trauma and terror he's gone through because of this man will make his damaged body run, ignoring the immense pain he was feeling.

]

"Lights are off." Xavier said through his walkie talkie as he cut the last cord.

Seth ran his hands through his hair. They were actually doing this. They were getting Dean back.


End file.
